Brilla 'Oscurita
by CoherenciaNula
Summary: Era mas que la simple noche, era mas que una simple asesina, con ella siempre era mas que un "simple". Aprendiz de Hibari, asesina de los Varia, hija de la noche misma. Ella era una anomalía, ella era una Hitman de la oscuridad, ella era Haru y Haru siempre tiene secretos por ser revelados. Haru era la oscuridad misma.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**KHR, así como sus personajes, le pertenece por copyrighta Amano. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener además de que habrá muchos spoiler.

**N/A:** Esta historia está dedicado a **mary-****animeangel **como bien le dije todas mis historias de Haru estarán dedicadas a ella.

En esta ocasión traigo a ustedes una historia más extensa, espero guste.

Según Google traductor **Brilla 'Oscurita** significa La Oscuridad Brilla.

La trama de la historia **me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

.

.

.

**_Brilla 'Oscurita_**

**Prologo**

.

.

.

Todo empieza una tarde lluviosa, siempre hay lluvia en momentos de tristeza o dolor, ella no está allí para hundirte, ella está allí para relajarte. La lluvia te hace reflexionar y también te calma, para ello existe. Pero ella no deseaba ser relajada, ella deseaba entenderse a sí misma, a ese remolino que alguien alguna vez denomino pensamiento, a esa maraña sin sentido llamada mente.

_Necesitaba descubrir quién era._

– ¿Quién soy?

Se debe analizar a la persona como un todo, un todo sistemáticamente enlazado y de no estarlo se tiene un trastorno mental, ó se es falso.

¿Quién era ella?

Ella era lo que la ocasión o misión ameritaba ser, ella era un secreto, era la oscuridad misma.

.

Bien sabia que sentirse un estorbo y ser un estorbo no es lo mismo, cuando sus padres fueron asesinados se sintió un estorbo pero ahora... Ahora tenía la certeza de que lo era.

A los 15 años la familia Vongola se había ido a Italia, llevando consigo a las más cercanas, Nana y Kyoko, Haru no formaba parte de la familia, ella era solo una amiga, ni siquiera una aliada. Hibari tampoco se fue para Italia, el se quedo al cuidado del Instituto que tanto ama y solo asistía a reuniones por video-conferencias, Mukuro estaba con su Grupo Kokuyo teniendo contacto esporádico con los Vongola, Shamal se quedo en Japón y fue acogido por intermedio de Dino en la Familia de los Varia.

Fue un año tranquilo en Namimori, hasta que su familia fue brutalmente asesinada.

– Se equivocaron de objetivo –Le hablo Reborn cuando retomo la conciencia– Tú eras el objetivo a eliminar.

Tenía 17 años y hacia un año que sus padres habían sido asesinados. Desde ese día fue trasladada a una propiedad segura de los Vongola ubicada en España, totalmente aislada sin la posibilidad de velar a sus padres, sin rendir honor a sus vidas en muerte.

Solo se le fue entregada las cenizas de los mismos antes de subir en el avión, ante la fría compañía de Reborn junto a Hibari, quien había estado acompañándola desde que ella despertó, siempre en silencio, siempre en una esquina, pero ella se sentía menos sola de esa manera.

Un año le tomo darse cuenta de que era un simple y absurdo estorbo para los Vongola, que sus padres murieron por que ella se ligo con la mafia pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para adentrarse en ella, era un simple nada.

La mafia no podía ser mirada para luego ser ignorada, a la mafia había que mirarla solo si se es lo suficientemente valiente para tocarla, abrazarla y cobijarla bajo tu mismo techo.

_La mafia es un parasito que odia ser ignorado_.

– Hibari-san, necesito ayuda –Las palabras fueron emitidas y ningún sonido fue escuchado como respuesta.

– Tu vuelo llegara a media noche, te buscare –Se escucho luego de unos minutos de espera extenuante.

El sonido del repicar constante le hizo saber que había cortado la comunicación, con cuidado dejo el teléfono sobre la mesa y fue a preparar sus maletas con prisa, necesitaba burlar a los escoltas que los Vongola le habían proporcionado.

_Esa noche, regresaba a Japón._

.

.

.

Hasta acá llego.

Espero comentarios bellos ;)

Atte:

~**CoherenciaNula**~

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**:KHR, así como sus personajes, le pertenece por copyrighta Amano. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener además de que habrá muchos spoiler.

**N/A:** Sin N/A.

La trama de la historia **me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

.

.

.

**_Brilla 'Oscurita_**

**Capitulo I**

**Mi Vida con los Varia**

.

.

.

El salón de video-conferencias que se habilito para el uso exclusivo de Hibari se hiso con el fin de que la Familia pudiera contactar con él en caso de emergencia pero pocas veces era usado para ello, casi nulas las ocasiones.

En cambio, Dino aprovechaba de ello para estar en contacto con su gran amigo Hibari Kyoya pero eran solo excusas, el burlarse del joven de tez pálida era un oficio que disfrutaba en toda la extensión de la palabra, y más desde que supo de la pupila que había acogido el muchacho.

En esa ocasión si bien le sorprendió que fuera Hibari quien contactara con él, alegando urgencia y de gran importancia, el hecho de que le pidiera un favor le sorprendió el doble y que ese favor fuera para su pupila le hizo carcajearse sin poder parar por largos y extendidos minutos.

– Dino –Amenazo el pelinegro con fulminante mirada, logrando suavizar las risas del rubio.

– Está bien, veré si puedo persuadir a los Varia para aceptar una pupila y nueva Hitman –Calmo con tranquilidad, aunque al ver el ceño fruncido de Hibari se extraño– ¿Qué no te gusta?

– Que los Vongola no se enteren, además de que ella no necesita ser la pupila de nadie más, es una Hitman perfecta –Aclaro con frialdad.

– Déjame aclararte a ti que los Varia no aceptaran un Hitman entre ellos con facilidad, mas si es mujer, debe comenzar como pupila –Explico Dino fastidiado– Ahora, no creo que logres ocultarlo mucho, tiene 20 años no creo que haya sido mucho el cambio.

– He dicho que es una Hitman perfecta, enfrentara lo que desee y no juzgues con suposiciones, encárgate de todo –Ordeno para luego salir de la habitación, dejando a Dino colgado en mitad de conferencia.

– Chiquillo malcriado –Gruño por lo bajo Dino cortando la conferencia– Aunque he de admitir que me tiene intrigado su apego con Haru-chan.

.

Ser incluida entre los Varia para ella fue un notable logro, no tanto como el ser halagada (Si es que se le podía llamar halagada que te palmeen el hombro) por Hibari luego de finalizado un entrenamiento o que este la aceptara como una carnívora al igual que él, pero a fin de cuentas era un logro. El hecho de que todos los Varia la aceptaran cada uno a su manera fue un alivio y un respiro.

En cada misión asignada ella abrazaba a la mafia, las primeras misiones con un centinela o niñero, luego con compañeros o en solitario. Cada progreso era notificado e informado a Hibari-shishou, el cual solo escuchaba atentamente los relatos y realizaba una que otra acotación en cuanto a las técnicas empleadas.

Solo quedaban vestigios de lo que era antes Haru Miura, ya no hablaba en tercera persona, ya no realizaba su típica muletilla "Hahi" para cuando se emocionaba o asustaba, ya dejo en el olvido el "Desu" al final de sus oraciones. Todos estaban frente a una Haru que, si bien seguía siendo divertida, ya no era infantil en ningún aspecto, su niñez había sido cambiada con malicia y picardía, a veces hasta con cierto sadismo.

Puede que Belphegor o Shamal lograran alterarla lo suficiente para llevarla a un punto donde comenzaba a referirse otra vez a sí misma en tercera persona, o gritar un "Hahi" lleno de potente irritación, eran contadas las veces.

Pero Haru le escondía algo a su provisional Familia (Sabia que era una familia provisional, que era algo temporal hasta que Hibari la ubicara en otra Familia o Grupo), ninguno había mencionado o insinuado el atributo del que era poseedora Haru, solo Fran se lo pregunto una vez y ella solo pudo sonreír enigmática.

Actualmente con 22 años siempre vestía el uniforme Varia, el que había diseñado Lussuria para ella. Una sencilla camisa sin mangas blanca de botones sutilmente ajustada a su escultural figura sin llegar a presionar su busto medianamente proporcionado mostrando un leve escote, de complemento escogió un Mini-Short de cuero negro, con correa negra de hebilla plateada con el símbolo Varia.

Las medias de nylon negro le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y se sostenían con dos tirantes negros que se perdían dentro del Mini-Short, sus pies estaban resguardados por unas botas corte alto típica entre los Varia.

Para resguardarse del frio y las miradas indiscretas de Shamal, Haru siempre llevaba la chaqueta que la identificaba como un miembro de la familia Varia, aunque la llevaba con los botones sueltos dejando entrever sus ropajes y así no escuchar el llanto que le dedicaba Lussuria cuando no veía con cierta libertad su "ilustre" diseño.

Los rasgos del rostro dieron un giro total ante la madurez y el cambio de actitud, mostrándose como la porcelana cuando se encontraba serena, tan nívea y suave al tacto. Libre de maquillaje y aun así con los labios rojizos y carnosos, apetecibles. El largo cabello castaño paso a mejor vida, dando ahora un corte parejo por los hombros con fleco prolijo al frente, una mata densa de brillosos cabellos castaños, tan sedosos como la seda misma.

– Haru, reunión –Escucho la voz de Levi al otro lado de la puerta, ella enseguida salió para alcanzarle más adelante en ese mismo pasillo, dirigiéndose silenciosamente a la sala donde se efectuaban todas las reuniones en Varia.

– Haru-chan –Escucho el alarido enamorado de Shamal y antes de que este apenas pudiera tocarla ella ya tenía una navaja contra el cuello del mismo, impidiendo el avance– Haru-chan no me quiere –Lloriqueo el hombre entrado en edad.

Haru pasó de él con un bufido fastidiado para tomar lugar entre Bel y Fran, esperando que Xanxus hiciera aparición en la sala.

– Ushishishi, no sé qué es lo que ve ese plebeyo en ti si no tienes nada especial –Burlo el rubio, picándole la mejilla a una irritada Haru que permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

– Tengo lo mismo de especial que tienes tu Bel –Respondió Haru mientras sonreía con sorna y le dirigía la primera mirada altanera del día.

– Antes de que comiencen a pelear, pedazos de basura –Hablo Xanxus seriamente entrando a la sala y sentándose entre Squalo y Levi– Levi ya habla –Delego sin ganas.

– Tenemos una misión en Italia, Reborn pide ayuda –Notifico sin mucho miramiento Levi, Shamal dirige una disimulada mirada a Haru y ella seguía tan inexpresiva como lo estuvo ante la presencia de Xanxus.

– Debe ser grave para que Reborn pida ayuda –Habla Fran con su común inexpresividad y desinterés.

– Para el equipo seleccionado será sencillo –Siguió Squalo con serenidad– Pero Reborn escucho de nuestra integrante femenina –Notifico más serio, atrayendo la mirada de todos hacia Haru que seguía igual de fría– Desea que sus guardianes se sometan a una inspección por así decirlo.

– ¿Qué tipo de inspección? –Hablo ahora Lussuria con cierta sospecha.

– Desea que nuestra integrante femenina seduzca a algunos de sus guardianes para evaluar su nivel de... Entrega –Aclaro Levi con cierta incomodidad– Deberá sacarles información, aplicar rastreo y si se da la ocasión aniquilar.

– Por supuesto que no aniquilar, solo realizar la simulación a esas basuras –Siguió Xanxus al ver como el ceño de Haru iba frunciéndose a medida que iban narrando lo encomendado– El equipo seleccionado estará allí para socorrerte y también Reborn.

– No –Fue la tajante respuesta de Haru.

– Tus objetivos serán Hayato Gokudera, Takeshi Yamamoto y Ryougi Sasagawa –Siguió Levi un poco nervioso ante la respuesta, aunque trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo.

– No –Repitió elevando el tono y fulminando a los dos hombres que explicaban la encomienda– Hibari-shishou no me entreno para esto –Sentencio al tiempo que se levantaba y retiraba del lugar bajo la mirada frustrada de Xanxus.

– Tiene razón, nosotros somos Hitman no sujetos de prueba y ensayo –Hablo Lussuria siguiendo a la chica y a este le seguía Fran que se retiro sin emitir palabra.

– Ushishishi, que bajo han caído plebeyos –Burlo el rubio saliendo a prisa de la habitación antes de ser tasajeado por Squalo que estaba por perder los estribos.

– ¡Voi! –Exclamo Squalo a todo pulmón, explotando por fin– Entiendo que le debamos un favor a ese mocoso ¿Pero debe ser de esta manera? –Se quejo con molestia Squalo mientras golpeaba con el puño la mesa– ¡Es una burla!

– Claro que lo sé, la basura de Reborn está tramando algo –Sentencio Xanxus, para luego dirigirle una mirada a Shamal el cual asintió y se retiro– El imbécil de Shamal investigara.

.

– No lo aceptes –Fue la tajante contestación de Hibari ante el relato de la chica, ella asintió con firmeza esperando que siguiera hablando, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo malo estaba por pasar– El herbívoro a estado llevando a Hitman mujeres hacia Italia, ese herbívoro sabe que entre los Varia existe una mujer no identificada y no estoy seguro de sus intenciones.

– A Reborn no le gusta que sus aliados le oculten información y está más lunático desde que lograron deshacerse de la maldición Arcobaleno –Acoto Haru con calma.

– Como también puede que busque una nueva guardiana para la niebla, la herbívora de la niebla ha estado más al pendiente del Grupo Kokuyo que a los Vongola –Siguió Hibari con su típica inexpresividad– Investigare y enviare a Dino a investigar.

– Kyoya-onii-san, si logra saber algo por medio de Dino ¿Me puede informar? –Solicito con simpatía mientras le regalaba una media sonrisa, Hibari asintió serio.

– ¿Nunca dejaras de llamarme así? –Interrogo con los ojos cerrados pero con un leve tic nervioso en el parpado derecho, mostrando su irritación.

– No, soy una carnívora como tú así que soy tu hermanita –Contesto Haru sonriente y altanera.

– Molesta carnívora –Gruño Hibari antes de cortar la comunicación por video-conferencia, Haru soltó una risita infantil por lo bajo antes de recargarse por completo en la silla mientras cerraba la portátil.

– No es bueno escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Fran –Hablo con calma Haru a la nada, llevo su relajada mirada a una de las esquinas de su habitación para descubrir entre las sombras la figura inconfundible de Fran– Conmigo no caen las ilusiones.

– Chrome no dejara a los Vongola –Dicha información dicha de manera desinteresada solo logro hacer que Haru mirara con el ceño fruncido en señal de extrañeza al ilusionista– Pero según le comento a cabeza de piña, Reborn quiere a una misteriosa Hitman con poderes anormales para las filas de la Familia Vongola.

– No es una inspección para los guardianes, es una inspección para mí –Resumió Haru con seriedad.

– ¿Informo a Squalo? –Pregunto Fran con la misma mueca desinteresada y fastidiada.

– Si, no creo que le agrade mucho que los Vongola desconfíen de ellos como aliados –Respondió Haru con cierta burla– Como tampoco les gustara que deseen quitarle una de sus Hitman.

– Les informare mañana, puede que lo descubran por si solos sin ayuda –Haru noto la burla con la que se refería, a pesar de su inexpresividad ella conocía cada comentario dicho por el ilusionista.

– Fran malo, malo Fran –Regaño Haru como si fuera una mascota para luego comenzar a reír por lo bajo ante la indiferencia con la que Fran la miro enarcando una ceja– Ahora si me permites disfrutar de la privacidad de mi habitación –Hecho sutilmente mientras caminaba a la cama y caía pesadamente acostada en ella.

Si queja alguna Fran desapareció entre las sombras de la habitación dejándola sola en aquel cuarto mientras observaba el techo, acuno su cabeza entre sus manos sin apartar la vista del techo y con expresión relajada.

¿Esconderse de los Vongola? ¿Para qué? Ella no tenía nada contra los mandados de ellos o contra la familia, no tenía ningún resentimiento contra ellos por la muerte de sus padres, eso fue culpa suya y de los malnacidos que perpetraron el hecho, pero no estaba de acuerdo con que Reborn quisiera tener bajo control todo lo referente a los aliados de Vongola.

Cada familia necesitaba secretos y si estos no iban contra sus operaciones ellos no deberían de meter sus narices en ello, eran aliados más no amigos.

Cerró los ojos con el ceño fruncido, Reborn estaba buscando lo que no se le había perdido y el gato por curioso termino muerto.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro al recordar ahora a Lambo, debía de tener entre los 13 a 15 años, no estaba muy segura. Su recuerdo trajo una sonrisa llena de simpatía y calidez a su rostro, ese niño debía de seguir molestando la vida de Gokudera o como él le decía "Bakadera".

– Ese niño será un terremoto adolescente –Mascullo con gracia a la nada.

Ahora paso su pensamiento a Gokudera con su recuerdo lleno de discusiones y malos tratos entre ambos, ahora veía ese recuerdo con la misma gracia que veía los episodios entre Lambo y Gokudera, mas debía agradecer de cierta manera al peli plateado por sus constantes metidas de nariz en su "relación" con Tsunayoshi.

Aprendió a no lamentarse por nada, aprendió mas a agradecer los sucesos acontecidos, todos esos sucesos la hicieron lo que hoy ella era.

_El tiempo de llorar quedo en el pasado_.

El celular repico informando la llegada de un mensaje de texto al mismo, con pereza lo saca del bolsillo de la chaqueta y lee el mensaje con una sonrisa arrogante.

"Acepta la proposición"

No necesito más palabras para entender que Hibari lo había resuelto, como tampoco más palabras para saber que él estaría en Italia cuando ella llegara. El día siguiente sería el más fascinante de la semana al proclamar su aceptación, pues la próxima semana estaría mostrando a todos de lo que estaba hecha.

.

.

.

Hasta acá llego.

Ya lo tenía listo, es que cuando comienzo con Haru no puedo parar de escribir y voy de largo olvidando que es por capítulos u.u

Espero comentarios bellos y gracias por los ya dados ;)

Atte:

~**CoherenciaNula**~

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**:KHR, así como sus personajes, le pertenece por copyrighta Amano. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener además de que habrá muchos spoiler.

**N/A:** Sin N/A.

La trama de la historia **me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

.

.

.

_**Brilla 'Oscurita**_

**Capítulo II**

**La Mansión Vongola**

.

.

.

Un jet privado dispuesto para los Varia de parte de los Vongola fue la sorpresa que les trajo al llegar al aeropuerto y fue una discusión entre los miembros si debían tomarlo o irse en el Jet propio, discusión que se termino ante las palabras de Xanxus.

– Si no tomamos ese Jet esas basuras cuestionaran nuestra fidelidad –Hablo con voz gruesa y expresión gruñona, Haru a su lado soltó una risita por lo bajo.

– Si han de preparar trampas en el aire, será gracioso –Dijo siendo la primera en internarse en dicho Jet.

Xanxus había dispuesto que la Familia al completo fuera participe de la treta armada por Reborn, eso incluía a Shamal quien logro facilitar cierta información proveniente de Bianchi desde Italia al líder, siendo completada al otro día por lo que Fran y Haru lograron recabar por su lado. Xanxus ubico a Haru en un lugar estratégicamente centrado entre los demás miembros del escuadrón con Fran y Bel siendo los más cercanos a su puesto.

El vuelo, al contrario de cómo lo habían diagnosticado, fue tranquilo y relajado para Haru que se dispuso a escuchar música y de vez en vez conversar con Fran o molestar a Bel. Shamal en ocasiones se sentaba a su lado para molestarla pero ella siempre lograba enviarlo lo más lejos posible por medio de amenazas silenciosas con alguna navaja o pistola cargada.

El vuelo duro lo especificado y desembarcaron en el puerto privado de los Vongola ubicado en las cercanías de la mansión principal, en la pista eran esperados por la familia Vongola al completo, hasta Hibari que se encontraba mas retirado del grupo, recostado en uno de los 4 autos estilo limusina en los que pensaron serian transportados.

Los primeros en aparecer frente a los Vongola fueron Shamal, Squalo, Levi con Xanxus en la cabecera.

– Veo que trajiste a todos –Hablo Reborn con una media sonrisa prepotente, Xanxus permanece inexpresivo y saluda con un ademan al Decimo que le responde igual más cordial– ¿Y su chica?

– Pensé que permanecería anónima para tus guardianes –Exclamo Squalo con astucia mientras disfrutaba ver la mueca casi imperceptible en la cara de Reborn.

– Si lo que deseabas era realizar la inspección y escaneo a mi Hitman debías solicitarlo pedazo de basura –Hablo Xanxus con seriedad y cierta molestia, para luego dirigir una dura mirada a Tsuna– Los asuntos de mi Familia son míos y que deseen inmiscuirse en ellos no es de mi agrado.

– Solo deseábamos saber sobre la mujer misteriosa de los Varia –Hablo Tsuna con cierta vergüenza, tratando de aplacar a los lideres Varia.

– Ella puede que muestre vestigios de la Llama del Octavo Elemento –Hablo Reborn con molestia al no cumplirse con lo deseado– Los Vindicel la sienten en Japón –Hibari por primera vez se acerco al grupo logrando extrañar a alguno, se posiciono al frente y enfrento a los Varia.

– La buscare –Informo Hibari al público, sin dirigirse a nadie en especial mientras caminaba hacia el Jet bajo la asombrada y curiosa mirada de los Vongola y la indiferencia de los Varia.

– ¿Por eso has traído a todas las Hitman de Japón a Italia? –Cuestiono Shamal con serenidad– ¿Por qué solo mujeres? Creo que es mejor que lo digan todo.

– No saben quién es y el que no tengamos información de ello hasta ahora me hace cuestionar tu confianza en mi familia y por ende en nuestra alianza –Habla Levi con rudeza.

– El Decimo solo deseaba que su poder no sea mal aprovechado –Hablo por primera vez Gokudera con fiereza.

– Estamos en la Mafia y si he de estar en nuestra Familia será perfectamente aprovechado en la Mafia –Las palabras crudas de Lussuria les hicieron comprender de cierta manera lo absurdo de sus quejas y exigencias.

– ¿A fin de cuentas vino? –Hablo Ryougi con impaciencia al ver que Hibari no aparecía o hacia acto de presencia.

– Claro que vino y no tengo conocimiento alguno de que ella posea llama de la última voluntad así que fue innecesaria esta farsa, basuras –Contesto Xanxus.

.

– ¡Kyoya-onii-san! –Exclamo un alarido al ver pasar por el marco al pelinegro, de un salto fue a dar sobre el muchacho pero este se aparta con rapidez haciéndola trastabillar y abrazar aire– Eres malo con Haru –Se quejo en un puchero mientras miraba como este trataba de ocultar su irritación e incomodidad en una máscara de frialdad.

– Pero si es un bombón –Grito ahora Lussuria mientras realizaba la misma acción de Haru hacia el pelinegro, obteniendo el mismo resultado y terminando con un leve y dramático llanto.

– Ushishishi, que plebeyos –Burlo Bel mientras se tiraba en el asiento a reírse del pelinegro– Pero mejor cuéntanos plebeyo ¿Cómo están las cosas afuera?

– Traen a todas las Hitman de Japón para determinar cuál es la que posee la Llama del Octavo Elemento –Informo mirando a Haru con significativa mirada, Fran lo noto mas no cambio su inexpresiva mirada en cambio miro por la ventanilla del Jet.

– Deberíamos salir –Fueron las palabras de Fran a lo que Hibari asintió, siendo el primero en bajar del Jet seguido de Lussuria delante de Haru y tras de ella Fran y Bel custodiándola.

– Detesto esta formación de "Haru al medio" –Mascullo Haru por lo bajo en un gruñido que fue escuchado por los Varia que la rodeaban.

– Les presento a Haru, nuestra Hitman de la noche –Presento Lussuria como si de un show se tratara, mientras se apartaba para mostrar a todos la imagen de Haru con una media sonrisa arrogante plasmada en su rostro.

La imagen de todos la Familia vistiendo elegantes trajes, con sendas muecas llenas de sorpresa, duda y confusión fue un plato que deseo comerse lentamente, pero no duro mucho esa mueca en el rostro de todos, exceptuando el de Hibari claro está, pues pronto con una aclarada de garganta por parte de Reborn todos retomaron su serenidad aunque aun mostrando la duda en su mirar.

– Deberían cerrar sus bocas plebeyos, le entraran moscas –Hablo con gracia el rubio, ganando una fulminante mirada de parte de Gokudera.

– ¿Miura Haru? –Interrogo Reborn a la chica, ella amplio su arrogante sonrisa afirmando– Desapareciste de la propiedad en España, pensé que fuiste secuestrada o asesinada –Confeso con calma, Haru no oculto su diversión ante las suposiciones del Hitman por excelencia.

– Regrese a Japón para entrenar –Le dijo con una sonrisa prepotente– Aunque me estoy fastidiando acá rodeada de tanta formalidad –Se quejo con notable fastidio mientras se acercaba al que reconoció como Lambo, ahora aparentando alrededor de 20 años– ¿No tenias 13, 15 años? Pareces mayor de 20 –Cuestiono con mirada analítica y pose pensante frente al muchacho que le miraba con cierta vergüenza delatado por su sonrojo.

– 13 años, pero el cañón sufrió cierta atrofia en el mecanismo y me dejo con la apariencia de 10 años mas –Explico Lambo aun avergonzado, Haru le miro con una mueca sorprendida formando en su boca una perfecta "o" silenciosa.

– Mejor me sigues contando en el camino –Invito la chica mientras le tomaba del brazo como un gancho y lo arrastraba, en el camino también tomo por sorpresa a Chrome que mostro su nerviosismo ante el repentino acercamiento– Tu también Chrome, me han dicho que andas muy al tanto del grupo de Mukuro-san –Le dijo con picardía también arrastrándola y creando un sonrojo en el rostro de la misma.

Con un sonoro suspiro Hibari atrajo la atención de todos, mientras seguía con algo de fastidio al grupo que se aproximaba al primer auto, Fran estaba tras el siguiendo al mismo grupo que pronto se adentro en el primer auto.

– ¡Haru-chan! –Corrió Shamal hacia el auto, estampándose contra la puerta cerrada por dentro con seguro– Haru-chan no me dejes –Se lamento mientras el carro comenzaba a avanzar dejándolo tirado en el piso envuelto en depresión.

– ¿Por qué Hibari se fue junto a ellos? –Pregunto Tsuna confundido– Ese será el auto que puede sea el más escandaloso.

– ¿No lo saben? Hibari es el Shishou de Haru –Hablo Lussuria con su toque delicado– En el Jet le llamo Onii-san, aunque Hibari no acepto su abrazo... Ni el mío –Lloro ahora el hombre junto a Shamal.

– ¿Hibari entrenó a la mujer estúpida? –Ese comentario proveniente de Gokudera llamo la atención de los dos hombres que antes estaban envueltos en llanto y que ahora estaban con miradas amenazantes sobre Gokudera– Etto...

– ¿Te retractas? –Murmuro Shamal con una espeluznante sonrisa, haciendo temblar a Gokudera que comenzó a asentir frenéticamente.

– Es mejor –Siguió Shamal con la misma expresión mientras dirigía una mirada al resto– ¿Y si nos vamos?

.

– ¡Salvada! –Grito Haru al verse dentro del auto en movimiento, atrayendo miradas confusas en Lambo y Chrome– Harán muchas preguntas y no tengo ganas de contestarlas ahora a ellos –Respondió a la muda pregunta con cierto fastidio.

– ¿A nosotros si? –Se extraño Chrome aunque con su típica actitud tímida.

– Pues claro –Fue la llana respuesta de Haru mientras se acomodaba mejor en el asiento.

– ¿Qué hace Hibari-san acá? –Pregunto Lambo con nerviosismo, mientras se alejaba lo mas que podía del nombrado que solo le mando una fulminante mirada.

– Pues él me entreno, es mi Shishou y mi onii-san –La respuesta de Haru les asombro pero irrito a Hibari– Comenzó a los 17 y a los 20 me uní a Varia, Fran y Bel fueron mis niñeros los primeros meses, estoy segura que Bel se molestara por dejarlo –Se ríe con malicia por lo bajo a causa de lo último.

– Es un buen resumen de tu vida en la mafia –Comento Fran con inexpresividad– Estoy seguro que en tu hoja de vida sonara magnifico.

– Búrlate todo lo que quieras –Dijo Haru serena.

– ¿Se burlaba? –Pregunto Lambo confundido al ver la falta de muecas en el rostro del extraño muchacho.

– Con el tiempo las notas –Respondió Haru con una risa– Pero ahora háblenme ustedes.

– No sé qué quieres que te diga –Hablo Chrome con timidez.

– El día en que te irás junto a tu adorado Mukuro –Tan comentario logro que a Chrome se le subieran los colores al rostro y que Haru riera ante la imagen– Mejor háblame Lambo si lograste que I-Pin saliera contigo –Cuestiono ahora haciendo que Lambo se atragantara nervioso.

– Ni se te ocurra decir eso frente a Fon –Hablo atropelladamente, Haru le miro dudosa pero es el sonoro suspiro fastidiado de Hibari quien atrae su vista.

– I-Pin es pareja de Fon –Respondió Hibari a la duda de Haru, ella lo entendió y asintió lentamente con cierto asombro.

– Eso quiere decir que por fin Lal Mirch y Colonello están juntos, que Bianchi logro capturar el corazón de Reborn, que Kyoko y Tsuna están comprometidos, como también que Ryougi por fin noto el amor de Hana –Realizo un recuento Haru.

– Si, no, si, si –Respondió en orden Lambo– Bianchi está casada con Verde.

– Asombroso –Fue la respuesta de Haru– Definitivamente le gusta esas miradas afiladas y petulantes –Comento con diversión, haciendo reír a casi todos los presentes– Que mal, llegamos –Se lamento la chica cuando las puertas del auto se abrieron.

.

– ¡Voi! Esa mocosa siempre hace de las suyas –Se quejo Squalo en la entrada de la mansión Vongola.

– Si, eso suena muy como la mujer estúpida –Murmuro Gokudera junto a Tsuna que le mira con una nerviosa sonrisa.

– ¿Desde cuándo Haru está con los Varia? –Fue lo que pregunta Yamamoto con calma.

– Lo mejor será que quien conteste sus preguntas sea Haru o Hibari –Hablo Levi con la misma calma– El es quien puede contestar las preguntas sobre Haru, conoce todo de ella o eso es lo que suponemos, Haru llego a nosotros por medio de Dino mandado por Hibari.

– Ushishishi, ese par de plebeyos tienen más secretos que toda la mafia junta –Se quejo Bel con los brazos tras su cabeza mientras entraba con confianza en la mansión, para encontrarse en la sala con una escena algo curiosa.

Haru estaba siendo abrazada efusivamente por una mujer de larga cabellera dorada y a las dos la abrazaba otra mujer de cabellos rosados opacos, ambos vistiendo vestidos casuales y sencillos. Alejados de las mujeres, observando con atención, se encontraba un hombre de lentes y cabellos verdes puntiagudos con una bata de laboratorio, junto a él estaba Hibari, Fran, Lambo y Chrome, los últimos dos con una sincera sonrisa, el primero con una sonrisa arrogante y Hibari con mirada fría.

Al abrazo grupal entre chicas se le acerco Shamal y tomo a las tres entre sus brazos con simulada naturalidad y clara satisfacción, asiendo tensar a las dos mujeres de vestido y bufar irritada a Haru.

– Shamal, aparta tu maldita mano de mi cadera –La voz amenazante que Haru empleo en la frase no fue suficiente para que el muchacho se apartara y siguiera gozando del contacto de sus manos sobre esa parte del cuerpo de la joven chica y de la mujer de cabellos rosados opaco sobre la espalda de la misma.

– Maldito pervertido –Se escucho el gruñido de Bianchi, pero fue acallado cuando Shamal se aparta de las mujeres como si quemaran y cae sentado en el piso sosteniéndose una mano ensangrentada.

– Ups –Escucharon las fingidas palabras de vergüenza dadas por Haru mientras alzaba una navaja que goteaba un poco de sangre en su filo, vieron la expresión inocente con dejes de sensualidad mientras su mirada estaba repleta de malicia– Creo que presione de más, Shamal.

– ¿Nunca te cansas de acosarla? –Hablo Lussuria con fastidio mientras se acercaba al de cabellos verdes– Eres muy guapo.

– Y casado –Hablo con prepotencia el hombre mientras alzaba la mano donde estaba el anillo.

– Siempre son casados o heterosexuales –Se lamento el hombre afeminado.

– Kyoko-chan, ya escuche las buenas nuevas en esta familia ¿Cuándo es el gran día? –Interrogo con diversión Haru.

– Antes de ello tenemos que hablar de algo importante –Intervino Reborn.

– ¿Qué más importante que la boda de Kyoko-chan? No molestes y vayan ustedes a hablar de cualquier estupidez de las familias y eso –Espeto Haru con fastidio e desinterés mientras lo ignoraba y seguía con su mirada sobre Kyoko que estaba muy nerviosa por la tensión que se estaba creando en la sala.

– ¡Voi! Siempre haciendo lo que quieres, mocosa –Exclamo frustrado Squalo siguiendo a Xanxus que había salido de la sala en compañía de Levi.

– ¡Espera, Xanxus! –Siguió Tsuna con Gokudera, Reborn y Hibari.

– Si no desea hablar, no habrá nada que la haga hablar –Fue lo que llanamente explico Xanxus– Prefiero no perder mi tiempo en ello.

– Entonces deberás hablar, Hibari –Solicito Reborn con firmeza.

– Vamos a la sala de reuniones –Hibari ni se inmuto ante el pedimento, sabía que tarde o temprano debía dar razones a los Vongola sobre Haru.

.

– ¿Por qué molestas a Reborn-san? –Interrogo Kyoko, las mujeres habían logrado apartarse y recluirse en la privacidad de la cocina.

– A Verde le agrada que lo exasperes de esa manera –Comento Bianchi con una risa, Haru le imita.

– Reborn piensa que todos son sus subordinados y que deben seguir sus ordenes –Confeso Haru con serenidad– Simplemente le muestro que YO no soy parte de su sequito.

– Reborn es un buen líder y consejero –Hablo Chrome con la misma serenidad y tranquilidad, soltando una leve sonrisa.

– Por supuesto, pero no conoce de limites –Haru en este momento abría la nevera para ver si encontraba algo dulce que comer.

.

.

.

Hasta acá llego.

Espero comentarios bellos y gracias por los ya dados ;)

Atte:

~**CoherenciaNula**~

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**:KHR, así como sus personajes, le pertenece por copyrighta Amano. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener además de que habrá muchos spoiler.

**N/A:** Sin N/A.

La trama de la historia** me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

.

.

.

_**Brilla 'Oscurita**_

_**Capítulo III**_

_**La Hija de Jager**_

.

.

.

– Haru si es la mujer que tiene la llama del Octavo Elemento –Confiesa Hibari con frialdad con la mirada fija en un imperturbable Reborn, a diferencia de los demás que estaban conmocionados– A principio de su entrenamiento fue revelado pero no tengo idea de cómo pudo obtenerla sin ser parte de los Vindicel.

– ¿Cómo los Vongola supieron que era mujer? –Interroga astutamente Levi llevando todas las miradas sobre Reborn.

– ¿Qué mas sabes Hibari? –Pregunta Reborn, ignorando la pregunta del líder de Varia.

– Los padres de Haru, fueron los objetivos a eliminar, no era Haru –Notifico a todos con seriedad– Ellos no eran los padres biológicos de Haru, la adoptaron recién nacida eso me hizo pensar que su poder venia de sus padre biológicos y que deseaban llevarse a Haru consigo por lo mismo.

– Los Vindicel, bien saben que ellos son Arcobalenos que sobreviven a la maldición y viven solo del odio y deseo de Venganza, el procrear no es algo común en ellos –Comienza a explicar Reborn– Bermuda contacto conmigo cuando los Vindicel detectaron una llama del Octavo Elemento en Japón y fue cuando salió a la luz la hija de Jager, lo que fue una sorpresa para todos, Jager lidera a los Vindicel, en sus investigaciones y cavilaciones llegaron a mi luego de que los padres adoptivos de la niña fueran brutalmente asesinados por una supuesta equivocación –Reborn guardo silencio para luego levantar la mirada y posarla sobre los que estaban presentes– No me dijeron que era la familia Miura, solo me dieron algunas especificaciones y detalles como la muerte de sus padres y la desaparición de la niña.

– ¿Cuándo fue eso? –Pregunto Hibari.

– Eso fue hace cuatro años –Respondió Reborn.

– Concuerda con la fecha en que se manifestó la llama en Haru –Comenta Hibari.

– Lo deseamos hacer discreto al principio, pero Bermuda me estaba presionando diciéndome que cada vez la sentía más constante, temía que la usaran como un arma para atacarlos –Reborn miro ahora a los Varia– Fue en ese momento que comencé a atraer a todas las Hitman de Japón a Europa, Bermudas pidió discreción.

– ¿Y Jager? –Pregunto Tsuna– Como padre debe estar angustiado.

– Bermuda no confía en su juicio en estos momentos así que lo excluye de la búsqueda –Informo Reborn– Luego de enterarse sobre la desaparición de la niña entro en histeria, parecía un maniaco sin control y tuvieron que encerrarlo por días completos.

– Debes informales –Exclama Tsuna alterado.

– Calma chico –Hablo Squalo– ¿Quiénes quieren a Haru, quienes son los asesinos de quienes la criaron?

– No lo sé –Hablo primero Hibari.

– Yo no tengo conocimiento de ello, quienes pueden saber pero no me dijeron son los Vindicel –Dijo Reborn luego le dirige una mirada a Hibari al sentir la del muchacho sobre él.

– ¿Qué se le dirá a Haru, herbívoros? –Articula con voz tajante, los Vongola hacen una mueca inconforme y nerviosa, los Varia en cambio tensan su expresión.

– Que Jager o Bermuda decida –Sentencia Reborn.

.

Al anochecer, todos estaban reunidos a lo largo de una gran mesa para lo que sería la cena. Haru entro al comedor y bufo fastidiada ante tanta elegancia y presunción en lo que deseaba una cena sencilla y corriente. Con la misma tranquilidad llevo sus pasos a la cocina donde encontró a muchas personas que serian las cocineras y servicios del lugar, cocinando y sirviendo, una total revuelta.

Llevo sus pasos con calma, bajo la curiosa mirada de las empleadas, hacia la nevera que abrió para quedarse viendo un buen rato, finalizando en tomar un tarro de helado de fresa, una lata de crema y salir de la cocina hacia las mesas que estaban en el jardín.

Como hacía mucho frio, se ajusto su abrigo Varia y se sentó pesadamente mientras con una pierna arrastraba otra silla donde coloco sus pies para comenzar a degustar el delicioso helado con gusto.

– Debes dejar de seguirme, Gokudera –Hablo con calma la chica sin dejar de comer el helado con gusto, el nombrado se acerco con aspecto resignado jalando una silla y sentándose cerca de ella– No te invito a comer porque odias lo dulce.

– Con que lo recuerdas –Dijo Gokudera con una sonrisa de lado.

– Claro, recuerdo todo sobre ustedes ¿Ustedes no de mí? –Contesto con calma.

– Mas o menos –Dijo con cierta tensión– Deberías cenar comida de verdad, helado no es comida, mujer.

– Pero se come y con eso basta –Reto mientras le miraba de reojo– Ya dime que buscas que esta charla inicial se está haciendo tediosa.

– ¿Por qué no acudiste a nosotros, porque Hibari? –Interrogo por fin con seriedad, Haru guardo silencio por un momento sin detener su "comida".

– Porque Kyoya-onii-san no iba a tener clemencia, me protegería de una manera diferente a la de ustedes, el me entrenaría para matar, no me apartaría –Contesto por fin con una sonrisa sincera, dirige una mirada al peli plateado y sonríe más ampliamente– El sabe que soy una carnívora –Dijo lo ultimo mutando su sonrisa a una llena de malicia.

– Tsk, nos tenias preocupados, estúpida –Confeso Gokudera apartando la mirada con incomodidad ante la imagen de la chica con esa maliciosa sonrisa, escucho la risa picara de la chica y decidió levantarse– Mejor ve a comer algo que si es nutritivo, no queremos que te desmayes, tonta –Dijo en forma de despedida mientras desaparecía del alcance de la vista de Haru, ella cuando se vio sola miro el helado y sonríe con sinceridad.

– ¿Cuánto costara decir que era él el preocupado? –Hablo Haru con simpatía al embace casi vacío, al que miro con un puchero triste al notar lo vacio que estaba.

.

– Dame un lugar –Pidió con inexpresividad el ilusionista de los Varia, vistiendo un sencillo pijama de pantalón y camisa de seda verde militar con su inusual sombrero de rana.

– Ve a tu habitación –Contesto desde la cama Haru ignorándolo, ella vestía un pijama de satén, un conjunto de short y blusa de tirantes en negro.

– Sabes que de todas maneras terminare durmiendo acá como lo hago siempre –Reto él desde la silla frente al escritorio del cuarto que habían dispuesto seria de Haru hasta los momentos.

– Quiero sexo –Articulo la castaña de cabellos cortos, acostada en la cama con los brazos extendidos y mirada fija en el techo, llamo la atención del ilusionista de gracioso sombrero.

– Yo quiero recostarme y no me das lugar –Contesto con indiferencia el muchacho– No se tiene todo lo que se quiere.

– Tú tienes tu propia habitación, ve a ella –Le dice Haru con un puchero molesto.

– No me gusta y quiero dormir acá –Siguió Fran con terquedad.

– No se tiene todo lo que se quiere –Repitió ella mientras alzaba la cabeza para mirarlo con burla, volvió a tumbarla y dirigir su mirada al techo– Vamos a follar –Insto con naturalidad, Fran le dirigió una mirada significativa y soltó un inaudible suspiro fastidiado.

– Siempre te complazco pero hoy no tengo ganas –Contesto con la misma tranquilidad que le caracteriza.

– ¡Vamos! Te cabalgare, se que te excita que lo haga –Insistió sin dirigirle la mirada pero alzando la mano en dirección a la puerta.

– Ve con Bel o con Squalo, no tengo ganas y así de pleno me das la cama –Contesto Fran, mientras se levantaba y dirigía hacia la puerta, abriéndola de improviso dejando a la vista a varios miembros masculinos de la familia Vongola al otro lado de la puerta– Se acabo la función.

– Etto... –Comenzó hablando Tsuna con nerviosismo, le acompañaban Ryougi, Yamamoto y Lambo con las mejillas totalmente sonrosadas, Lambo y Tsuna mas que Yamamoto.

– Solo pasábamos por acá –Logro articular Yamamoto con menos nerviosismo, Haru no les dirigía la mirada pero la mirada penetrante de Fran los lograba colocar nerviosos.

– ¿Eso fue antes o después de que se instalaran a escuchar nuestra conversación? –Hablo Haru en la misma posición– Se que les extraña que pasara todo un día en la habitación encerrada pero no les da derecho a escuchar tras la puerta cuando les ignoro en sus llamados.

– ¡LE ESTABAS PIDIENDO ACOSTARSE JUNTOS! –Exploto Ryougi con un sonrojo muy pronunciado– ¡Eso no es conversar! –Logro captar la atención de Haru que se sentó en el borde de la cama para mirarlos con picardía, Fran se había cansado y se había acomodado en el espacio libre de la cama para darle la espalda a todos y dormir.

– Eso lo escucharon por estar de chismosos –Contesto Haru con la misma sonrisa– No desee salir hoy por el cambio de horario y porque necesito descansar de la última misión, ayer no pude así que lo que sea que me dirán lo harán mañana –Los calmo aun con su tono fastidiado– Para que puedan dormir, mentes inocentes, les diré que no me follo a Fran, ni a Squalo, ni a Bel, solo estaba jugándoles una broma –Confeso con una mueca llena de burla mientras se acercaba a ellos y llegaba hasta un lado de la puerta tomándola por un borde con delicadeza– Además, los hombres no son mi interés –Dijo antes de estamparle la puerta en la cara a los muchachos y soltar una risita solo escuchada por Fran.

– Deja de jugar y duérmete –Exigió Fran desde la cama, ella bufo fastidiada y le imito durmiendo abrazando por detrás al ilusionista y quedando profundamente dormida.

.

– Definitivamente ustedes no aprenden –Escucharon los muchachos luego de varios minutos en shock tras lo dicho por la castaña– Haru no hablara o dejara que le hablen hasta que lo desee –Fue lo último que escucharon de Lussuria antes de que este se perdiera por el pasillo.

Gokudera y Hibari salen de sus habitaciones al sentir un leve estruendo en el pasillo y se encuentran con la misma imagen que había captado la atención de Lussuria, por fin los muchachos reaccionan y miran a los que estaban en el pasillo.

– Es... Es... –Trato de articular Tsuna, pero se le imposibilitaba por el nerviosismo. Hibari y Gokudera llevaron la vista hacia la puerta que estaba señalando Tsuna y fruncieron el ceño.

– ¿Qué le paso a Haru? –Exigió Hibari con rudeza.

– Es lesbiana –Responde Yamamoto estupefacto, Gokudera se atraganta con su saliva y Hibari alza una ceja con rareza.

– ¿Ella es lesbiana, Hibari-san? –Pregunta Lambo como si rogara, mientras se arrastraba lenta y mecánicamente tratando de acercarse al pelinegro, la mirada de todos se posa intensamente sobre el muchacho y este gruñe.

– Herbívoros, les morderé hasta la muerte –Gruñe Hibari mientras es rodeado por un aura oscura y colocaba a la vista sus tonfas.

Todos los Vongola salen de su estado conmocionado para comenzar a correr lejos del hombre de las Tonfas, Hibari mira a su lado a un Gokudera que seguía conmocionado y bufa fastidiado, entrando otra vez a su habitación dejando solo en el pasillo al peli plateado.

– Siempre causando problemas, estúpida –Gruñe ahora el peli plateado totalmente mosqueado mientras se dirige a su habitación, cerrando con fuerza la puerta.

.

Algunos días despertaba deseando ser otra, que deseaba estar en otra dimensión o... No existir, así de simple, deseaba que el mundo entero se la tragara por el simple hecho de que de esa manera no afrontaba lo que el día le traía. Porque ya la vida dejo de ser una prioridad para ella, porque la vida simplemente es el respirar, la vida sencillamente no tenía sentido para ella.

"Una mierda" pensaba en ocasiones, otra simplemente gritaba contra la almohada para aflojar un poco su garganta, en otras más desesperadas simplemente corría a la ducha caliente y se perdía entre las aguas de la ducha para poder pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el suicidio.

Para pensar en Kyoya, para pensar en Fran, para pensar en Lambo, para pensar en I-Pin, para pensar en Bianchi, en Kyoko, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que su simple recuerdo le aferrara a la vida sin sentido, con el único propósito de matar a quien se le ordenara.

"Una vida, con urgencia" aclamaba en juego luego de terminar la interminable ducha en la que nunca recordaba a sus padres, ese recuerdo estaba bloqueado para ella, dejo de ser doloroso, dejo de ser relevante para seguir con vida, no podía cobrar venganza por que... Ellos no eran el objetivo, ellos solo fueron un error.

Ilógico para algunos, que no deseara tomar venganza por la equivocación de algún Hitman novato que se había equivocado, tendrían un gran problema para quien los hubiera mandado a matar, con intensión, con la convicción de que su orden traería muerte a dos personas no involucradas en la mafia.

_Tendrían un serio problema si hubiera sido de esa manera._

Pensó en lo que Kyoya-onii-san le confesaría ese día, lo conocía tan bien para saber que algo ocultaba desde hace años y que ese día seria el que le revelaría lo oculto. Ayer solo estaba huyendo de esa verdad, Fran fue un buen compañero para no despertar con la sensación de querer desaparecer, le gustaba cuando Fran se colaba en su habitación y dormían acompañándose uno al otro.

El huyendo de los recuerdos fraccionados que vienen a su mente a través de sueños y ella huyendo del sin sentido de su vida.

– Deja de dormir y levántate –Escucho la voz inconfundible de Kyoya, sabía que tenía la mirada fulminante sobre el muchacho al que abrazaba por el dorso con naturalidad arrolladora.

Luego del altercado de hace unas noches, Haru solo salía de su habitación para reunirse con sus amigas o pasear por la cocina, siempre acompañada en esos recorridos por Fran y a veces por Bel, Hibari prefería acudir a ella directamente en su habitación donde no serian molestados por los herbívoros (Solo por el herbívoro ilusionista pero como no hablaba casi no le interesaba mucho).

Esa mañana, había ido personalmente a levantar a la chica, encontrándose con el muchacho ilusionista. Sabía que el contacto de Haru con los Vongola era mínimo o casi nulo, razones las suponía pero no concluía nada debido a que Haru siempre era así, impredecible, como aquella escena nada gratificante.

– Hibari-san, si desea llévesela a ella y a mí me deja dormir –Haru escucho como Fran le contestaba sin moverse y ella no pudo evitar realizar un puchero molesto mientras se levantaba con rapidez y empujaba a Fran para sacarlo de la cama– Creo que este es el fin de mi sueño –Hablo desde el piso.

– En 20 minutos los quiero en la sala de reuniones –Ordeno Hibari con seriedad enviando una última mirada asesina a Fran antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

– Perfecto –Musito Haru llena de sarcasmo dirigiéndose al baño muy furibunda– A tu habitación, Fran.

.

– Vende caro tu amor, aventurera –Canturreo– Da el precio del dolor a tu pasado, aquel que de tus labios la miel quiera que pague con diamantes su pecado, que pague con diamante su pegado –Prosiguió con armonía mientras movía sus caderas con soltura mientras avanzaba en su andar por el pasillo tenuemente iluminado– Ya que la infamia de tú ruin destino marchitó tú admirable primavera, haz menos escabroso tú camino vende caro tú amor, aventurera –Agito su corta cabellera dejando a la vista unos auriculares lo suficientemente sutiles para no ser vistos a primera vista.

– Peculiar canción la que cantas –Haru pudo sentir la presencia sorpresiva de alguien a sus espaldas, ella permaneció calmada pero dejo de agitar sus caderas al tiempo de que dejo su andar para voltear levemente la cabeza fijando su intensa mirada en la oscuridad que se cernía a sus espaldas.

– Es muy optimista –Fue su simple contestación llena de naturalidad y desinterés, logrando enfocar su mirada en el par de destellos que podía apreciar en la penumbra– No te aconsejo que te escondas en las sombras, son muy amigas mías –Soltó con chiste mientras llevaba un dedo hacia sus labios que formaron una mueca socarrona al contacto con la yema de su dedo.

– Lo sé, es de familia –Hablo mientras Haru enfocaba la figura alta y corpulenta oculta, no pudo evitar fruncir levemente el ceño ante el comentario del ser– Aunque ciertamente te pareces a tu madre, igual de hermosa a como la recuerdo.

– ¿Disculpa? –La duda en Haru se acentuó con el último comentario, dejando de lado su tranquilidad al tensionar sus facciones, que ella recordara no se parecía en nada a sus padres más que en lo castaño de sus ojos y aun así tenían cierta diferencia– Deja de jugar –Exigió al momento que de la yema del dedo que había rozado sus labios emergía una espesa niebla oscura en dirección a la figura.

– Si deseas la verdad yo te la podría decir –Fue la llana contestación de la figura, llevando una mano al frente, hacia la luz, mostrando los múltiples vendajes que la cubrían mientras también liberaba la misma espesa niebla oscura que antes Haru liberaba. Ante eso Haru se detuvo y se irguió con seguridad, haciendo que la niebla se dispersase.

– Eres un Vindicel –Afirmo más que interrogar– Debiste esperar en la sala de juntas antes de venir a mi –Dijo mientras daba la espalda y seguía su camino.

Sin llegar a dar más de tres pasos, se vio cubierta por una sombra que le hizo bufar fastidiada y volteo con esa mueca en el rostro, la imagen que presencio la desconcertó.

Parado bajo un punto de luz que permitía apreciarlo en totalidad, se encontraba el que una vez escucho se llamaba Jager, dirigente de los Vindicel, con sus características prendas oscuras, aquel sombrero medieval, vendajes cubriendo casi al completo su rostro y cabello castaño oscuro levemente rizado tapando un ojo y dejando solo a la vista el iris claro de la derecha.

Haru se asombro y extraño a medidas iguales, pero igual reparo su cordura y de un ademan alejo las sombras que le obstaculizaban, con tranquilidad y sin esfuerzo alguno, ante ello pudo ver como un brillo en el ojo visible de Jager paso cual destello.

– Solo te dejare entrar a esa sala si estas preparada para la verdad –Esas palabras confundieron a Haru pero permaneció serena ante su mirada.

– Tarde o temprano me enterare y el resultado será el mismo, aplazarlo solo es cobardía.

Haru creyó que el miembro Vindicel había sonreído pero lo descarto restándoles importancia mientras se adentraba mas en el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de reuniones donde se encontraban todos los miembros de Vongola por un lado, por el otro todos los varia y dispuestos alrededor de una de las cabecera donde estaba un peculiar muchacho con el típico sombrero, y detrás de este 6 figuras cubiertas por los abrigos oscuros de los Vindicel y sus sombreros. Al otro lado de la cabecera se encontraba Reborn con mirada serena, típica que colocaba cuando estaba intrigado y nervioso.

No se asombro cuando las miradas de todos se posaron en ella y pudo perfectamente ver la leve expresión de asombro en el pequeñuelo Vindicel.

– ¿Cuando me creció la segunda cabeza que no me di cuenta? No me miren así –Regaño Haru mientras se acercaba para sentarse en el único espacio libre que habían dejado para ella entre Hibari y la cabecera donde estaba el pequeño Vindicel– Listo, ahora digan.

– Falta Jager –Fue la simpática contestación de Bermuda– Haru, me imagino, yo soy Bermuda Von Vichtenstein –Se presento con movimiento cordial, Haru sonríe de lado.

– Presiento que me buscaban para saber porque mi atributo es el del Octavo Elemento, desde ya les digo que no se –Contesto con simpleza– Apareció en un momento del entrenamiento que pensaba moriría a manos del malvado Kyoya-onii-san –El codazo que sintió en las costillas la hizo soltar una leve risita.

– Compórtate, imbécil –Regaño ahora Kyoya.

– Solo soy sincera –Exclamo con naturalidad restándole importancia.

– Nosotros si sabemos o tenemos una idea de por qué la dominas –Ante las palabras del recién llegado Jager todos voltearon, el se ubico en una silla que le facilitaron los que estaban tras Bermuda colocándolo a su lado entre Haru y Bermuda.

– Este es el momento en que dicen que soy una anomalía porque ni deseos de odio y venganza inundan mi alma y bla bla –Otro codazo le hizo callar, fulmino con la mirada a Kyoya pues este si le había molestado.

– La verdad es que eres una anomalía, Haru –Hablo Reborn con calma– Los Vindicel no procrean y aun así tu naciste.

– ¿Cómo? –Interrogo perpleja– ¿Soy hija de un Vindicel? Mis padres no eran zombies –Acoto Haru contrariada.

– ¿Te parecemos zombies? –Cuestiono Jager con tintes de diversión mirándola intensamente.

– Sin ánimos de ofender –Dijo con una leve sonrisa– Pero ya termina de hablar que me aburro.

– Eres mi hija –Soltó de lleno Jager con el mismo tinte divertido, ante el silencio y la expresión serena pero quieta siguió– Dijiste que querías terminar rápido, yo te lo resumo. Las personas que te criaron eran tus padres adoptivos, no sabía que tu madre había quedado embarazada de mí pues era una prostituta así que no le creí y la deje.

– Oh, mi madre era una prostituta –Soltó como quien dice el clima– Cuéntame mas –Gokudera la miro como si fuera una extraña, al igual que todos, Fran solo entrecerró sus ojos para mirarla fijamente, la expresión tranquila le inquietaba, inquietaba a todos que no sabían cómo reaccionar ante tantos detalles.

– Se llamaba Daisy, ese fue el nombre que me dio –Siguió Jager a su lado con calma– Una diosa en todos los aspectos, tan hermosa como tu ahora.

– Que lindo –Musito con una sonrisita traviesa– ¿No le asqueaba tu aspecto sin vendas? –Tajante, cruel y fría, pero con una malvada sonrisa acentuada en su rostro.

– ¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo mis encantos, amaba mi tacto rasposo –Contesto con la misma expresión– Además de que nadie podría hacerte gozar como lo haría un Vindicel, la experiencia de los años está de nuestro lado–Siguió sagaz, ante este comentario Haru soltó una carcajada suelta y natural, paso su maliciosa mirada sobre Lambo, Ryougi, Yamamoto y Tsuna quienes inmediatamente se pusieron nerviosos.

– ¡Voooooi! –Escucharon un grito a toda voz, Haru ríe mas bajo– Dejen de hablar pendejadas y al grano.

– Tiene razón –Apoyo Bermuda con una sonrisa traviesa– Haru –Llamo cambiando a una inexpresiva mueca– están detrás de ti, han asesinado a tu madre biológica y a tus padres, alguien sabe de tu existencia como hija de Jager.

– ¡¿Qué?! –El grito de la muchacha tomo por sorpresa a todos– Están de joda, mis padres fueron asesinados por... ¿Eran el maldito objetivo?

– No sabemos qué querían con ello, pero lo que sí sabemos es que fueron asesinados a conciencia –Contesto Jager a su lado, Haru le envió una significativa mirada y guardo silencio, adentrándose en sus pensamientos.

Su verdadera madre había sido asesinada, sus padres, los que creyó eran biológicos, fueron asesinados ¿Todo para qué? El remolino de emociones en el que se vio envuelta le trajo un cosquilleo a la palma de sus manos.

El pensamiento de desear ser otra persona vino con fuerza a su mente, de esa manera no sentiría esa confusión, ese desazón en su paladar, ese vacío en su alma. Necesitaba saber quiénes eran, necesitaba asesinarlos, necesitaba acabar con su maldita existencia, luego ya nada importaba, solo eso...

_La venganza_.

Hubiera sido inmensamente feliz sin la interrupción de esos malditos, nunca hubiera sido la Hitman que es, nunca hubiera dejado su peculiar personalidad de lado, nunca hubiera sufrido con tanta intensidad tras la muerte de sus padres, nunca se hubiera adentrado al mundo de la mafia.

La rabia emergió sobre la confusión de sentires y se alojo con fuerza en su pecho, en sus músculos, tensionándolos al punto de hacerla temblar.

_Se vengaría_.

No los odiaba, eran solo una escoria, eran nada, acabaría con su insulsa existencia, los mataría brutalmente, se llenaría de su sangre y se deleitaría con ello. Ellos la empujaron a ser parte de la mafia, eso era lo que deseaban, eso era lo que ellos esperaban de ella ¿Por qué?

– Mujer –Ese llamado la hizo sobresaltarse y voltear su mirada hacia Gokudera que le miraba con seriedad, ella no realizo mueca alguna.

– Me querían dentro, me querían en la mafia –Contesto al momento que se levantaba y salía presurosa de la habitación.

Hibari se alzo al mismo tiempo que Fran con la intensión de seguirla, pero por la puerta ya había cruzado Gokudera, acto que Hibari vio con ceño fruncido. Jager los observo, a los tres hombres que estaban al tanto de su hija y sonríe bajo el vendaje ante el ceño fruncido del que Haru denomino su hermano.

Bermudas en cambio vio todo con expresión pensativa dirigiendo a su vez una significativa mirada a Reborn que el mismo correspondió.

– Nos enfrentamos ante una nueva familia que anda en busca de Haru, aunque no sabemos con qué propósito –Hablo Bermuda con calma, atrayendo la atención de todos.

– Haru es sumamente fuerte y poderosa –Exclamo Lussuria, siendo apoyado por Levi– ¿Por qué desear que se vuelva tan poderosa? ¿Por qué no tenerla cuando podían dominarla?

– El tiene razón, Haru podía ser manipulada cuando era joven ahora creo que es casi imposible –El comentario de Yamamoto fue acertado.

– Mi hija es una anomalía, ella no debía ser concebida y aun así paso, no sabemos qué sucedió –Exclamo Jager con seriedad– Prácticamente, no sabemos nada de ella más que domina el Octavo Elemento perfectamente, tanto el suyo como el que otro emita.

– ¿Cómo? –Interrogo ahora Bermuda confundido.

– En el pasillo, la intercepte y pudo absorber perfectamente la barrera que puse –Informo con la misma seriedad.

– Haru debe venir con nosotros –Sentencio ahora Bermudas.

– Eso es algo que le corresponde a Haru decidir –La interrupción de Fran fue sorpresiva, pero Bel a su lado solo emitió su peculiar risilla.

– Mi hija no está en posición de decidir –Expreso Jager con molestia, fulminando al ilusionista con la mirada.

– Estás totalmente equivocado –Lussuria lo dijo con simpleza y desinterés– Es muy tu hija pero no conoces nada de ella.

_Ahora quien no pudo contestar fue Jager, muy a su pesar._

.

.

.

Hasta acá llego.

Espero comentarios bellos y gracias por los ya dados ;)

Atte:

~**CoherenciaNula**~

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**KHR, así como sus personajes, le pertenece por copyrighta Amano. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener además de que habrá muchos spoiler.

**N/A:** Perdonen el retraso, pero es que no había tocado la PC en largo rato.

La trama de la historia** me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

.

.

.

_**Brilla 'Oscurita**_

_**Capítulo IV**_

**¿Eres Virgen? Ni de coña, ¿Enserio?**

.

.

.

La rabia es un sentimiento que pronto se convierte en odio, la rabia si no se aplaca crea resentimiento, justo lo que ahora ella sentía.

_¿No quería una razón para vivir? Allí la tenía._

No eran sus padres, ellos no fueron sus padre biológicos, no la trajeron a este mundo, pero como los ama. No le intereso que no fueran sus padres, no le intereso que nunca se lo dijeran, ella lo suponía desde pequeña y al crecer la suposición tomo fuerza.

_Ella era lo suficiente madura para aceptarlo_.

¿Iba a estar depresiva por ese hecho? Agradecida debía estar que la criaran, que la amaran, que la cuidaran. Que su madre fuera una prostituta tampoco le importo, ella solo la trajo al mundo, ella solo aporto el ovulo fecundado al igual que Jager, el solo era quien dono el espermatozoide. Su padre es Jager pero no es su papá, 'Daisy' no era su mamá, era solo su madre.

Podía vivir fácilmente con ese hecho, podía vivir con el hecho de que su madre fuera asesinada, de saberse adoptada, hija biológica de un jodido zombi mafioso, pero no iba a poder contener la rabia de saber al matrimonio Miura como objetivos eliminados, no lo aceptaba y debía tomar venganza.

Nunca fue consciente de la espesura que le rodeaba, de la oscuridad que le ocultaba, del manto que la cubría, en sus cavilaciones no pudo detectar el momento en que comenzó a emitir su característica llama, la neblina negra. Estaba tan acostumbrada a esa neblina, a esa oscuridad, a esa sombra, que ni se inmuto al notarse rodeada en ella, se sintió cómoda y segura allí, sintió la seguridad que le embarga a causa de la familiaridad con el ambiente, aislada en esa esfera ennegrecida.

Sus alarmas se activaron cuando la sombras capturaron a un intruso, algún idiota que pretendía adentrarse en el centro de su campo aislante. Con parsimonia se dirigió hacia donde las sombras mantenían preso al invasor, su vista se vio turbada ante el resplandor que emitía esa cabellera plateada aun sumida en la oscuridad, lo siguiente que vio fue el resplandor que emitía la caja de arma del sujeto de cabellera plateada y con un bufido libero al intruso de la sombras.

– ¡Haru! –El nombre de ella en sus labios, con ese tono desesperado y alterado, le causo confusión ocultando dicha expresión en las sombras.

Antes de que el intruso se adentrara mas en aquel laberinto interminable de penumbra ella se interpuso en su camino, el camino que el iluminaba con su llama de la voluntad.

– Deja el escándalo, Gokudera –La queja fue seca, tajante y con expresión dura en facciones perfiladas como los de la castaña, Gokudera inmediatamente jadeo entre sorprendido y aliviado al verse interceptado por la castaña.

– Estúpida mujer, me asustaste –Gokudera, aun alterado, le hablo con su tono hosco y rudo, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y apartando la mirada hacia la oscuridad con incomodidad.

– Las sombras son mi habitad, entre ellas convivo mejor –La explicación escapo de sus labios sin esperarlo, perturbándose un poco ante esa facilidad con la que su lengua se soltaba sin ella desearlo.

– Pues desde afuera son terroríficas y cuando te intentas adentras peor –Bufo Gokudera entre dientes, Haru sonríe de lado con sorno inclinándose un poco, cambiando totalmente su expresión, relajándola al punto de volverla una burla hacia el peli plateado.

– ¿Le tienes miedo a la oscuridad? –La burla se podía palpar en cada sonido emitido por los sonrosados labios de Haru.

Gokudera fijo su vista allí mientras el sonrojo se amontonaba en sus mejillas, al sentirlo soltó un sonoro gruñido evitando la mirada de Haru que estallo en carcajadas, aun no estando segura si se sonrojaba por lo dicho o por algún pensamiento que allá tenido con sus labios, ambos le parecieron motivos de su risa melodiosa.

– ¡Estúpida, ni sabes lo que dices! –El grito suelto entre dientes fuertemente apretados sonó mas ha gruñido, un balbuceo algo divertido.

– No seas delicado mejor dime la razón de que este saca y no junto a Tsuna –El comentario inquisitivo de la castaña agarro desprevenido a Gokudera quien abrió la boca como quien fuera expresar algo, pero de sus labios ningún sonido fue emitido– ¿Y la estúpida soy yo? –Se burlo mientras se abria paso en las penumbras.

Gokudera se quedo observando como a cada paso dado por Haru, las sombras se adherían a ella y desaparecían, como si su piel la aspirara hasta quedar otra vez con la claridad del sol y Haru en el portal de entrada a la mansión esperándole con esa sonrisa arrogante que comenzaba a exasperarlo, con las manos en los bolsillos y el ceño fruncido le dio alcance para llegar con rapidez a la sala de juntas donde aun estaban reunidos todos sumados a un silencio tenso.

Haru parpadeo ante el silencio y mas al sentir la tensión del ambiente aumento ante su llegada, Gokudera estaba detrás de ella, muy cerca de su espalda, Haru lo sentía a la perfección como también sintió su nerviosismo provocándole una carcajada.

– Espero que tu nerviosismo sea por las miradas y no por el contexto en el que tu mente nos pueda envolver –Y allí estaba otra vez, burlándose del chico sin importarle la tensión de la habitación.

– ¡Estúpida! –Grito Gokudera avergonzado con el amago de golpearla pero se detuvo y subió la mirada, topándose con los Vindicel y la mas atemorizante, la de Hibari.

– ¿Hicieron algo en nuestra ausencia? –Pregunto Haru con ánimo, parte de los Vongola y Vindicel se extrañaron ante esta actitud renovada pero todos prefirieron callar, casi todos.

– ¿Descargaste frustración con un poco de sexo? –Las palabras de Jager, dichas con tanta naturalidad dejo con la mandíbula desencajada a más de uno, pero allí no incluían a Haru.

– ¿Esa es tu técnica? Pero si es que eres un primate –Burlo la chica sin ningún tipo de reparo ante su padre– Además, no se por quien me tomas, yo soy un ente puro –Finalizo con fingido drama.

– Pureza envuelta en oscuridad –Las palabras de bermuda le llamaron la atención– Curioso, ninguno de nosotros es puro ni en lo mas mínimo.

– ¿Y enserio vas a creer que es virgen? –Interrogo Jager incrédulo, Haru solo rodo los ojos fastidiada– Mira la ropa, el cuerpo, alguien ya debió habérsela follado ¡Tiene 22 años! –Finalizo alterado.

– Que tú sufras de satiriasis y mi madre biológica fuera una ninfómana no significa que yo pase por lo mismo –Se quejo Haru con una ceja enarcada.

– Ósea que es... ¿Lesbiana? –El murmullo bajo de Gokudera solo lo escucho ella, con suma claridad, aunque se lo dijera a si mismo más que al mundo.

– Y tampoco soy lesbiana, es solo una jugarreta que hice a los chismosos –Aclaro mirando divertida a Gokudera para luego enviar una mirada de advertencia a Jager antes de que emitiera otro comentario de los suyos.

– ¿Quién sería el idiota de creerte lo de que eres lesbiana? –Shamal realizo la pregunta retorica y los involucrados solo tragaron pesado con incomodidad.

– El punto es que Haru es casta y los Vindicel no lo pueden ser –Zanjo el tema Reborn.

– Debemos saber que otra sorpresa tienes, debes venir con nosotros –Sentencio Bermuda con firmeza, Haru enarco la ceja escéptica y callo.

– Es que son idiotas estos plebeyos, ushishishi –Murmuro por lo bajo el príncipe.

– ¿A ese lugar feíto? ¿Sola? Nada que ver –Se negó con tranquilidad, Jager frunció el ceño aunque no pudieron notarlo más que por su fiera mirada sobre la castaña.

– Serás acompañada por un integrante de los Vongola y si los varia no ponen replica, por uno de ellos también –Trato de conciliar Bermuda con su típico tono, Haru se tomo el mentón y dio la impresión de pensárselo.

– La basura de Fran te acompañara por los Varia al cuchitril –Hablo Xanxus con tono osco, Haru siguió en su pose pensadora prácticamente ignorando el comentario.

– Haru –Amenazo ahora Hibari, ella lo miro de reojo pero luego volvió a tomar pose pensadora.

– Si quieres puedo ir yo –Yamamoto hablo cálidamente, Gokudera frunció el ceño y jalo por el hombro a Haru.

– Deja la idiotez y ya di que sí, yo iré por los Vongola y listo –Sentencio enfurecido, Haru sonríe con malicia y Gokudera cae en cuanta de ello, por ultimo maldice por lo bajo.

– Como lo manipula –Murmuro Hibari inexpresivo, Jager miro incrédulo el teatro montado por su hija y no pudo más que suspirar– Vamos dos por los Vongola y uno por los varia por si necesitan alguna ayuda.

Fue una sorpresa la disposición de Hibari como también la soltura con la que se desenvolvió pero a estas alturas solo tomaban las sorpresas con suspiros cansados y resignados.

– Haru, debemos hablar –Exige Jager sin delicadeza alguna, la muchacha rueda los ojos y sale de la sala casi atropellando en el camino a Gokudera quien se aparto torpemente ante el arrebato, tras la chica sale el Vindicel con gracia y porte divertido ante la mirada interrogante de muchos.

– Ahora que deseas y que sea sumamente rápido –Exigió Haru con seriedad.

– ¿Con cuántos hombres has estado? –Cuestiono sin rodeos y con seriedad, Haru frunce mas el ceño y su mirada se torna molesta– A mi no me tienes que mentir, acá no hay papel que interpretar.

– Ya lo dije y lo repito, soy una maldita virgen –Mascullo entre dientes, tornando su mirada amenazadora.

– Okey, pero eso es imposible debes tener aunque sea una experiencia cercana –Siguió analizando notablemente contrariado, logrando así que Haru suavizara su expresión.

– Un beso –Murmuro molesta, esquivando la mirada grisácea de su padre biológico que la poso interrogante en ella– Solo he besado una maldita vez en mi vida, a Kyoya-onii-san y fue un accidente –Termino escupiendo aun molesta.

– ¿Lengua? –Pregunto Jager dudoso e incomodo cuando noto el fuerte sonrojo que cubrió las mejillas de su hija.

– ¡Por dios! Es Kyoya, Hibari, mi casi hermano, mi compañero carnívoro –Comenzó a explicar atropelladamente, con mueca llena de desagrado– Puag, casi incestuoso.

– Pero no es tu hermano así que...

– Me había resbalado, fue sumamente desagradable besar a Hibari, lo veo como un hermano.

– ¿Cómo logras aparentar esa aura llena de sensualidad sexual? –Interrogo con gran sorpresa.

– Uno que otro entrenamiento y perfeccionado con Lussuria –Explico con una sonrisa maliciosa– La cuestión es aparentarlo, para que las misiones de espionaje sean perfectas.

– Los seduces sin siquiera dejar que te toquen o besen, pronto tendrás al peli plateado en tus redes babeando por ti –Comento con una risa divertida– Bueno, mas babeado por ti de lo que de por si esta.

Haru no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, disimulando con una mirada desinteresada ante las carcajadas de su padre.

.

Luego de la retirada de Haru, sin poder hacer mas, Gokudera se aproxima hacia su puesto junto al lado derecho del Decimo Vongola, al sentarse pesadamente deja caer la cabeza contra la mesa y se golpea repetidamente contra ella, Tsuna solo lo mira con una sonrisa nerviosa tratando de ocultar su diversión ante la imagen.

– Ciertamente la niña tiene el carácter de Jager –Fue una sorpresa escuchar la voz distorsionada de alguno de los guardianes Vindicel, pero más sorpresa fue el reconocer esta como una voz femenina a pesar de la distorsión creada por las vendas sobre su boca.

– Sumándole la sensualidad de la madre, toda una bomba –Hablo otro de los guardianes con voz gruesa.

– ¿Conocieron a la madre biológica de Haru? –Pregunto Lussuria.

– ¡Claro! –Hablo otro guardián, con un tono más animado– ¿Sabes lo difícil que es conseguir una prostituta que no le de asco nuestra antigua forma? Lo único es que Jager era más o menos, algo así como posesivo.

– ¿Antigua forma? –Interrogo Hibari con el ceño fruncido.

– Kotaru idiota –Mascullo la misma guardiana que hablo primero, tapándose la cara con resignación.

– Así que con la maldición de los Arcobalenos rota ustedes se vieron librados de su aspecto... Zombi –Concluyo Reborn con suspicacia una media sonrisa.

– Claro, pero hay que mantener las apariencias –Finalizo Bermuda con una maliciosa sonrisa– El iris descolorido y la tez grisácea fue lo único que quedo de las antiguas apariencias.

– Ciertamente aun existen muchos misterios, como la niña Jager por ejemplo –Siguió el que la mujer identifico como Kotaru– Por ejemplo, luego de que se rompiera la maldición tres de nosotros se esfumaron quedando solo Akane, Sessho, Jager, Bermuda y yo –Siguió con el mismo animo que, al parecer, le caracterizaba.

Antes de que alguien pudiera emitir palabras, la mujer que se encontraba allí de las Vindicel estaba detrás de él con cadenas en mano tratando de estrangularlo con las mismas.

– ¡Pedazo de imbécil! –Grito la mujer mientras seguía en su cometido, todos estaban tratando de procesar la información y la asombrosa imagen de las que eran testigos, Bermuda suspiro cansado al igual que el otro Vindicel.

– Por lo que veo, lo prefieren callado –Hablo burlonamente Reborn.

– Si, por eso es que no le damos tanta confianza –Dijo Bermuda al tiempo que realizaba un chasquido con sus dedos y 3 de los que estaban detrás de él se desvanecían cayendo las ropas y vendajes al piso pesadamente.

– Ushishishi, eso pasa cuando no se entrenan bien a los plebeyos –No podía faltar un comentario burlista por parte de Bell.

– Si eso es todo el teatro, Fran informara a los Varia, nosotros partiremos inmediatamente –Hablo Levi al ver la expresión de Xanxus, claramente molesto.

Sin esperar permiso, tanto Xanxus como Squalo se retiraron apresuradamente, seguido de cerca por Levi y más atrás Lussuria, Bell y Shamal, dejando allí a Fran que le dirigió una inexpresiva mirada a Hibari y este asintió levemente para luego ambos retirarse de la sala.

– Siento que Hibari hace lo que le da la gana –Se lamento Tsuna, Yamamoto y Ryougi se ríen sonoramente ante esto.

– Mis disculpas, pero el siempre lo ha hecho –Hablo respetuosamente Chrome sin dejar su timidez de lado.

– Eso es cierto –Apoyo Reborn.

– Me suena a Kotaru –Mascullo Akane, la Vindicel que aun tenia apresado a Kotaru entre sus cadenas.

– ¡Oye! Yo siempre sigo las órdenes –Se quejo el muchacho.

– ¿Aun respiras? Cambiemos eso –Murmuro con malicia al tiempo que volvía a ejercer presión en las cadenas logrando que el chico volviera a quejarse entre alaridos.

– Bermuda-sama, Sessho-san –Llamo entre respiros– ¡Ayuda!

– Gokudera se encargara de informarnos a nosotros, cualquier detalle que desees hacernos llegar puedes realizarlo a través de él –Informo Tsuna con tono sereno.

– ¡Qué va! Los detalles me los harás llegar a mi directamente –Sentencio Reborn, Gokudera frunció el ceño ante esto.

– No creo que lo entienda, pero el jefe de esta familia es Tsuna y yo su mano derecha así que debo ser yo quien le informe a él –Hablo con rudeza el peli plateado.

– Antes de que se cree una disyuntiva les notifico que esto es algo que solo le concierne a mi grupo de Vindicel –Zanjo el tema Bermuda– Ellos solo irán en calidad de compañeros para Haru.

– Mera entretención o mascotas, como deseen llamarle –Agrego Sessho con seriedad.

– ¡Esto es un insulto! –Exploto Gokudera alzándose.

– Tu aceptaste muñeco –Hablo Akane dejando de lado la tortura hacia Kotaru– la niña te manipulo y aprovecho ese carácter sensualmente explosivo –Siguió con cierta insinuación en su tono lo que causo un escalofrió en el muchacho.

– Ciertamente Kotaru a de soportar muchas infidelidades –Se escucho la voz inconfundible de Jager– Pero no sugiero que te entrometas con el plateadito, esta apartado.

– ¿Dijeron que los Vindicel eran serios? Que mentira –Haru se dijo a si misma a un lado de Jager con expresión fastidiada, miro a los Vindicel y sonríe de lado– ¿Se cansaron de mantener marionetas de neblina?

– Percibes el octavo elemento, más interesante –Comento Bermuda interesado– Debemos partir cuanto antes.

– Ahora me toca ser ratón de laboratorio –Se quejo la chica.

Todos miraron como uno de los guardianes se le acercaba a Haru, en el camino removió su sombrero y parte de los vendajes revelando sus facciones masculinas, corto cabello color negro azabache desorganizados y mirada grisácea al igual que su padre. Haru quedo impresionada ante la apariencia de adonis que poseía el Vindicel muy a pesar de su tez sin vida y ojos grises, ciertamente este aspecto le daba resalte y profundidad a su mirada.

Todos quedaron perplejos cuando el hombre le toma de la mano y deposita un beso en los nudillos de ella, para luego alzar su vista profunda hacia la achocolatada. Esta escena no fue grata para Jager o Gokudera, cuyas facciones se tensionaron y endurecieron al instante.

– Ya que es parte de la familia, le doy la bienvenida –Dijo con su voz gruesa– Mi nombre es Sessho espero que se nos dé la oportunidad de conocernos mas... íntimamente.

– Oh dios, como la cagan –Escupió Haru al tiempo que arrebataba su mano y le dirigía una fulmínate mirada– Controla a tu galán de cuarta si no deseas que acabe con él –Haru le recrimino a su padre quien solo emitió una sonrisa orgullosa viendo como esta desaparecía de la sala seguida de cerca por un Gokudera sonriente, Sessho quedo pasmado en la posición.

– Por mi ella puede acabar contigo de una vez, lo sabes ¿Verdad? –Le dijo con sorna a Sessho quien lo miro ceñudo– Sonara a cliché, pero he de advertirte que no se te ocurra acercarte a ella o te destruiré –Culmino con una sádica sonrisa.

– ¿Quién diría que Jager despertaría su vena paternal tan rápido? –Burlo Bermuda junto a Akane y Kotaru quienes asintieron algo perplejos.

_Nunca es tarde para que nazca un nuevo sentimiento_.

.

.

.

Hasta acá llego.

Espero comentarios bellos y gracias por los ya dados ;)

Atte:

~**CoherenciaNula**~

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**:KHR, así como sus personajes, le pertenece por copyrighta Amano. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener además de que habrá muchos spoiler.

**N/A:** Perdonen el retraso, again.

La trama de la historia **me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

.

.

.

_**Brilla 'Oscurita**_

_**Capítulo V**_

**Siempre quise un gato.**

.

.

.

Nunca deberían dar las cosas por hechas, te llenas de esperanzas flotantes e ilusiones andantes para decaer en el abismo de la decepción. Siempre importa el fundamento para poder crear esperanzas, siempre es importante el fundamento para poder idear un plan que se espera será aplicado. Era de extrañar que una persona con ello claro cayera en la incertidumbre y no investigara a fondo para salir de ella, era de extrañar que alguien que no cree en esperanzas marcara un plan con suposiciones.

_No era de extrañar que se decepcionara._

.

Pasaron horas antes de que volviera a intercambiar miradas con el platinado Gokudera, ella iba escuchando música mas movida y caminando meneando su cadera cuando al cruzar una esquina se topa de frente con Gokudera.

Ella inmediatamente sonríe de lado con arrogancia, pero su expresión se congela ante la fulminante mirada que este le dirigió. Antes de ella poder emitir alguna palabra, el hombre la esquiva y sigue su camino por el pasillo con porte molesto dejándola olímpicamente de lado.

Ofendida da la vuelta en sus talones para seguirle el paso de cerca y detenerlo por el hombro pero la reacción no fue la esperada.

– ¡¿Vas a seguir jodiendome la vida mujer estúpida?! –El grito lleno de reclamo y dicho de manera brusca por el guardián dejo descolocada a la castaña que se encogió un poco ante ello– ¡Por tu culpa tuve una pelea con Alexia! –Siguió con su regaño, Haru le miraba entre extrañada y confundida– ¡Maldición! Eres solo una imbécil –Termino con cierta vejez hacia la castaña, ante esto ya Haru había optado un porte lleno de frialdad, sus ojos eran dos posos achocolatados llenos de nada.

– No estás obligado a nada, idiota desgraciado –Replico y se retiro apresuradamente del lugar sin algún sitio en especifico.

Su caminar errante la llevo a los limites del Jardín de la Mansión Vongola, rodeada de un habitad meramente de árboles frondosos que evitaban la entrada de los rayos anaranjados que emitía el sol del atardecer llegaran hasta sus caminos.

_Estaba en una oscuridad atenuada y reconfortante, una soledad inducida_.

Claro que era una imbécil, una imbécil por pensar que pasar su reclusión con los Vindicel en compañía con Gokudera seria afable y llena de diversión, con la frialdad de Hibari o la inexpresividad de Fran, la explosión constante de Gokudera debía de ser refrescante. No contaba con que la explosión sería dirigida de tal magnitud hacia su persona, le dolieron sus palabras, le dolió que la culpara de esa manera.

Y Alexia ¿Quién era esa mujer? La llamo por su nombre lo cual era extraño, así que he de suponer que era una mujer cercana. Claro que debía ser una novia o una mujer, amante, daba igual, era pareja de Gokudera y habían discutido.

"_Por tu culpa"_

El recuerdo le dolió, se había equivocado nuevamente, otro error sumado a su vida solo que este error la involucraba indirectamente. ¿Qué culpa podría tener ella en una pelea de pareja? Era casi imposible tener dicha culpa, aunque no sabía mucho del tema.

– Maldición, mi maldita experiencia con las parejas es nula para decir si tengo culpa de una pelea o no –Bufo frustrada cuando se vio, sin darse cuenta, sentada a los pies de un árbol rodeada de tan dichosa oscuridad y calma.

– Depende si lo sedujiste o no –La voz gruesa y profunda fue reconocida al instante obligándola a bufar sonoramente con molestia.

– Sessho, no estoy para tus coqueteos de hombre de la edad media –Replico con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, en cambio sintió como a su lado la presencia del vacío era llenada con la escancia del Vindicel.

– Cuando eres maliciosa eres más seductora que malhumorada, pero no puedo negar que eres igualmente divina –Alago sin prestar atención– Omitiendo mi coqueteo anterior, solo te estoy respondiendo.

– ¡Haru no lo sedujo, desu! –Exclamo alterada mientras se volteaba para mirarlo, encontró en el rostro, libre de vendajes, una sonrisa ladeada.

– Eres seductora, tu sola presencia y sonrisa llena de misterios maliciosos logra enredar la mente de cualquiera, al enterarse de tu pureza solo te hace más apetecible a la mirada del hombre –El se detuvo al escuchar a la chica suspirar con fastidio, soltó una risa por lo bajo y siguió– El desconocimiento de la relación no te salva de la culpa.

– Es ridículo.

– Es inmaduro la verdad, su pelea debió ser muy estúpida porque él es un mafioso y existirán momentos en los que deba viajar –Siguió explicando con calma.

– Ahora me confundes, no sé de qué lado estas –Replico la chica con cansancio.

– Siempre estaré de tu lado, Princesa Haru –Susurro cerca de su rostro, ella enarco una ceja y rodo los ojos.

Con tranquilidad se levanto del lugar y comenzó su camino de regreso a la mansión, se acercaba la hora para la cena, sabiendo la presencia de Sessho una distancia cercana siguiéndole sonríe un poco con alegría.

– Gracias, Sessho –Susurra la chica con serenidad aun con la sonrisa, la mansión ya estaba a la vista de ambos, Sessho no contesto pero Haru estaba segura que una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

.

Gokudera bufo frustrado cuando vio desaparecer a Haru por el pasillo, luego de una hora llego a la sala donde debería estar el Jefe Vongola solo o en compañía de Yamamoto, lo encontró acompañado de Fran y Hibari.

– ¿Algo que decir respecto a la misión? –Fue el cuestionamiento del peli plateado con ceño fruncido y seria expresión, aunque no se comparaba con la inexpresividad de Fran o la mirada fulminante dedicada por Hibari, se extraño de que Tsuna tuviera una expresión decaída llegando a preocuparlo.

– Si, estas fuera herbívoro –Hablo duramente Hibari, Gokudera se sobresalto y abrió los ojos en desorbita mirando a Tsuna pidiendo explicaciones.

– ¡¿Por qué?! –Exigió.

– Haru no necesita a un imbécil que culpa a otros por su falta de firmeza –Explico Fran por Tsuna, Gokudera se molesto y lo hizo saber en su expresión.

– Así que Haru se fue con el chisme –Replico como quien le resta importancia, pero antes de poder emitir palabras sintió como era golpeado con fuerza en el rostro estampándolo contra la pared, donde antes estaba se encontraba Hibari con una de las tonfas en alto.

– Yo los escuche, Haru es incapaz de traicionar tan bajo a alguien aunque sea un herbívoro mediocre como tu –Amenazo Hibari.

– Lo siento Gokudera, pero la prioridad es Haru en estos momentos –Trato de calmar Tsuna con voz conciliadora aunque decaída– Los problemas con Alexia no son de importancia para esta familia en estos momentos, te quedaras en la mansión y en tu lugar enviare a Lambo.

– ¡¿A la vaca estúpida?! No puede hacer eso Decimo –Reclamo por primera vez Gokudera mientras se colocaba de pie con algo de torpeza debido al golpe en la quijada.

– Ya está hecho –Sentencio con una dura mirada– Agradece que los Vindicel no saben de este altercado.

.

En el comedor se encontraban la familia Vongola en compañía de los Vindicel y demás invitados, Kyoko, Verde y Bianchi se encontraban también allí, las mujeres para pasar más tiempo posible con Haru mientras ella se encontrara allí, Verde solo para acompañar a su esposa aunque mantenía una afable conversación con Bermuda.

Entre Tsuna, Gokudera y Hibari se podía sentir la tensión, la molestia en el platinado, la rabia en el pelinegro y el nerviosismo en el castaño. Los únicos ausentes en la cena hasta los momentos eran Sessho y Haru, dato captado por su padre y los Vindicel.

– Deja de ser tan cursi, Sessho –Escucharon una queja en el pasillo, el tono era elevado y todos reconocieron la voz de Haru.

– Solo digo la realidad de manera decorada –Escucharon la réplica más baja del hombre de voz gruesa– Y no te hagas la desentendida que bien que te gusta.

– ¡Hahi! ¡No digas cosas así de Haru! –La exclamación tomo por sorpresa a algunos.

Hibari inmediatamente llevo su mirada fulminante hacia la entrada donde vio a Haru alterada junto a un Sessho burlón a su lado, Fran emitió una leve y casi imperceptible sonrisa, las chicas se miraron cómplices y los Vongola se sorprendieron de escuchar otra vez esa manera tan particular de hablar que tenia la castaña.

– ¿Y esa repentina familiaridad? –El primero en hablar fue Jager, inspeccionando al Vindicel.

– El idiota este es simpático siempre que omitamos la coquetería medieval –Exclamo Haru restándole importancia mientras se sentaba junto a Jager y al lado de ella Sessho.

– Hacen una bonita pareja ¿No crees Kyoko? –Hablo Bianchi con picardía, Haru se sonrojo levemente pero no evito fulminar a la experta en venenos.

– Yo también lo creo –Apoyo Kyoko con gracia.

– Podría ser mi abuelo –Replico la castaña restándole importancia.

– Pero parece de tu edad, Haru –Intervino Fran, ganando una mala mirada de Haru y un bufido aburrido de Hibari.

– No lo apruebo –Hablo Jager tajante.

– No hay nada que aprobar, idiota –Replico Haru a su lado.

– Deberías respetar a tu padre, Haru –Hablo Sessho a su lado aun sin borrar su sonrisa llena de burla, Jager asintió con orgullo ante la frase– Es idiota pero aun así dio el espermatozoide.

Haru rompió a reír en compañía de unos cuantos, Jager al verla solo pudo suspirar resignado, Sessho a su lado la miro sonriendo, Gokudera observo todo con el ceño fuertemente fruncido.

– ¿Cuánto apuestas que se gana primero al padre que a Haru? –Hablo Kotaru.

– Te apuesto que primero responde Haru a su coqueteo a que Jager permita esa relación –Le sigue Akane.

– Yo le voy a que ninguno de los dos caerá, primero cae enamorado Sessho –replico ahora Bermuda.

– Dejen de apostar a costa nuestra –Exclamo alterado Jager mientras abrazaba a Haru quien tenía una expresión llena de molestia– Ella no será para ninguno, ni para Sessho, ni para el de la mirada fría, el del gorrito, ni para el idiota plateado –Sentencio con firmeza, Haru se zafó de su abrazo y se enderezo en su puesto.

– Deja de decir idioteces viejo –Reclamo Haru con frialdad– Tarde o temprano la pureza que queda deberá ser removida para poder usar más este poder –Explico más calmada, pero igualmente fría, todos callaron ante este comentario– Prefiero que sea con Fran o Kyoya-onii-san antes que con cualquier otro.

– ¿Por qué dices eso tan fríamente? –Cuestiono Kyoko confundida y horrorizada.

– No tengo tiempo para nimiedades, necesito mi poder al total para poder acabar con los malnacidos que mataron a mis padres –Le hablo, viéndola directamente, enviándole toda la frialdad a través de sus ojos, logrando enviar escalofríos aterrorizados a los más cercanos.

– Que bueno que lo tengas claro –Hablo Bermuda con orgullo, Jager envía un mirada de advertencia pero la pasa por alto– No sabemos quién está detrás de Haru, tampoco por que permitió que se convirtiera en una Hitman tan poderosa antes de tenerla bajo su poder, como tampoco sabemos si está entre sus planes que ella se pura al momento de que la busquen.

– Una violación podría llenarte de maldad y terminar de oscurecer tu alma –Siguió Sessho con serenidad, mirándola a los ojos– No sabemos que podría traer eso, si la manipulación completa de tu poder o el desencadenamiento de este a tal punto que llenes todo con tu niebla.

– ¿Y en vez de mantenerla pura, darán su virginidad como si nada? –Interrogo Gokudera con molestia, Haru siguió con su mirada sobre Sessho, rehuyendo del mirar verde del platinado, centrándose en los ojos de Sessho que le miraban intensamente.

– Es un riesgo –Quien contesto, para sorpresa de todos, fue Tsuna– No podemos permitirlo.

– ¿Y si quien la posea pueda tener control sobre ella? –Pregunto ahora Yamamoto.

– Por eso debe ser alguien confiable –Habla Akane– Les daría a Kotaru pero soy algo posesiva.

– Ahora me siento Geisha dando su virginidad al mejor postor –Bufo por lo bajo Haru, Sessho ríe por lo bajo al escucharla.

– Tratare de dar la suma más alta entonces –Le dice con gracia.

– ¡Deja de coquetearle frente a todos! –Explota Gokudera golpeando la mesa con las palmas, le observaron entre confundidos y para algunos sonrientes, Tsuna, Hibari y Fran le fulminaron con la mirada, a diferencia del resto Sessho solo pudo sonreír con altanería.

– Deja los celos plateadito –Se burla el Vindicel.

– Cierto Hayato, pareces celoso –Comento Bianchi extrañada– Ve que la bruja de Alexia es muy celosa y de llegar a enterarse armara tal escándalo...

– ¡No la invoques! –Grito alterada Kyoko, Haru la miro confundida– Cada que la llaman aparece de la nada, no tengo la fuerza para lidiar con ella.

Apenas acaba de terminar aparece por la puerta un señor, todos le miran interrogante, cuando fue a hablar luego de una reverencia detrás de él aparece una voluptuosa mujer de cabellos castaños notablemente alisados y vestimentas sensuales. Era una mujer sumamente hermosa, exageradamente sensual y de figura muy marcada, Haru la examino con una ceja enarcada y Sessho arrugo el ceño ante la imagen.

– Hayato-kun –Grito la pelirroja mientras se dirigía hacia el peli plateado a paso firme y seguro, este se levanta de un brinco y sin poder reaccionar es besado con pasión por la pelirroja– Perdona que sea tan celosa, pero no me gusta cuando te vas y menos para cuidar a alguien que no soy yo –Hablo por lo bajo con un puchero, aun con los brazos entrelazados en el cuello del muchacho– ¿No me presentas?

– Ellos son de la familia Vindicel, están de visita –Contesta con fastidio tratando de apartar un poco a la pelirroja– Akane, Kotaru, Bermuda, Jager y Sessho.

– ¿Y la chica plana? Nunca la había visto –Dijo mientras se apartaba de Gokudera solo para enredar ahora su brazo alrededor del de Gokudera, Haru la miro con la ceja enarcada, escéptica ante el tipo de mujer frente a ella.

– Haru Miura, de la Familia Vindicel por Sangre, de la Familia Vongola por aprecio y de la Familia Varia por trabajo –Contesto la chica castaña con altanería– Soy una Hitman, una asesina elite, fosforito descerebrado.

– ¡¿Cómo?! –Grito ahora separándose de Gokudera, luego miro a su novio con un puchero y los ojos al punto de lágrimas– ¿Cómo permites que esa cualquiera mal vestida hable así de tu prometida?

– Te advierto Gokudera, Haru es parte de mi familia y no permitiré que ella la insulte de esa manera –Hablo Sessho con peligrosa serenidad– O sacas a tu 'prometida' o no responderé si es asesinada para guardar el honor de Haru y los Vindicel.

– Herbívoro –Advirtió Hibari a un lado, siendo el más cercano a donde se encontraba la pareja.

– Tranquilos, ya mucho e importunado a Gokudera-san como para seguir importunándolo en su relación, con su permiso –Se despidió Haru con frialdad para luego desaparecer a la vista de todos siendo rodeada por la niebla oscura, cuando esta se disipo no había rastro alguno de la castaña.

– Estoy emocionado, ya quiero ver de lo que es capaz –Hablo Bermuda saliendo del comedor en compañía de su familia, Jager y Sessho antes le envían una fría mirada a la pelirroja sonriente.

– ¡Maldición! –Bianchi grito exasperada– Cada vez que vienes es para desgraciar a esta familia –Acuso con rabia contenida.

– ¿Tengo culpa que su familia no pueda apreciar lo mejor? –Cuestiono arrogante.

– ¡Basta, Alexia! ¡Vete a tu casa! –Grito Gokudera molesto mientras se apartaba de su lado molesto.

.

– No sé ni por qué me molesto –Mascullo con enojo mientras su manos hacían pedazos unas hojas sueltas encontradas a su alrededor.

Se había internado nuevamente en el bosque, solo que ahora su campo de aislamiento estaba alzado para evitar que alguien le molestara en medio de su actual rabieta.

– Es solo un idiota –Murmuro ahora mas decaída– Estaba mejor sin regresar con los Vongola –Finalizo con una mueca llena de dolor.

Sus ojos estaban cristalinos por las lágrimas contenidas, su vida se sentía más patética de lo que se sentía antes luego de esa escena. Todos tenían una vida amorosa esplendorosa, principalmente tenían vida amorosa, muy a diferencia de ella.

– Tal vez deba prestar más atención, pueda que consiga algo de vida amorosa –Murmuro con el rostro apoyado en sus rodillas que estaban apegadas a su pecho– Pero que digo, nunca confiare lo suficiente y en quienes confió no los puedo ver como algo más que amigos –Se quejo abrazando sus piernas con mas fuerzas– Terminare criando jodidos gatos, siempre quise tener gatos.

.

– ¡No me dejes de esa manera! –Reclamo con molestia siguiendo el paso del platinado hacia la entrada de la mansión– Hayato-kun te estoy hablando.

– ¡Lo sé! –Grito volteándose furibundo, y encontrándose en la entrada.

– Mi padre te encargo mi cuidado al morir –Murmuro con fingido dolor, Hayato murmuro una maldición exasperado.

– Soy un hombre de palabra y prometí cuidarte pero existen límites y tú los sobrepasas todos –Se quejo con molestia– Dijiste que no era suficiente el hacerme cargo, que no te sentías segura y por eso comenzamos a salir, luego querías mas y nos comprometimos, siempre cumplo tus malditos caprichos por lo que tu padre me pidió, pero no me toques los cojones porque se me olvidara y te dejare a la buena de dios –Amenazo al tiempo que llamaba al chofer y la subía en el carro por el codo de mala gana.

La vio partir sin poder escuchar más que gritos histéricos al no poder responderle y suspiro con total exasperación. Esa mujer era totalmente exasperante, lograba llevarlo a situaciones en las que nunca hubiera pensado estar.

El conocía al padre de Alexia por medio de su madre, el padre de Alexia ayudo mucho a su madre cuando esta lo necesito y este cuando murió le encargo el cuidado de su hija.

Se sorprendió saber de la existencia de la niña (Porque solo tenía 18 años, era una niña), como de que el padre acudiera a él siendo uno de los principales personas contra la mafia, siendo esta una de las razones por las que le quito el habla y todo apoyo al enterarse de su entrenamiento para ingresar a la mafia.

Alexia era la típica niña millonaria cuyos caprichos siempre deben ser cumplidos, cuando llego con él ella solo tenía 16 años, al cumplir los 17 quiso la relación y a los 18 el matrimonio.

Todos en la mansión la odiaban, hasta Chrome que había pensado no podía odiar a nadie. El no era idiota, sabía que ella no era bienvenida por lo que evitaba llevarla, pero ella siempre aparecía cuando menos lo esperaban, ya se había hecho broma en cuanto a eso, diciendo que el nombrarla era igual a invocarla pero a él no le parecía una broma.

Soportarla de por si era estresante y sumamente cansado, ahora sumándole la aparición repentina de Haru, la mujer estúpida, solo era complicar las cosas más de lo que de por sí ya están.

Haru era sensual, él era un hombre y debía aceptarlo, ella ahora era una bomba llena de sensualidad maliciosa con cada mirada, misterio con cada paso, era una maldita tentación andante, el hecho de que su pureza estuviera intacta solo era un _Bonus_ a su sensualidad (Muy a diferencia de Alexia, ella ya era experimentada la primera vez que estuvieron juntos luego de comprometerse).

Maldición, cuando habían mencionado que era lesbiana no pudo imaginarla junto a otra chica, casualmente exactamente igual a como había recordado a Haru en la adolescencia, y se había excitado a tal extremo de tener que conformarse con su mano para aplacar dicha excitación.

El uniforme poco recatado que ahora usaba no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, podía casi palparlo en su mente, su cuerpo, sus curvas, sus piernas, sus glúteos y sus senos, eran recorridos por sus manos en la ensoñación.

_Haru era una mujer estúpida... Y un problema_.

El era un imbécil, descargando su frustración en Haru, como lo hizo en la tarde, mostrando su frustración ante todos, molestándose por algo que no debía y... Alexia. Estaba dejando que todo su maldito problema se mezclara con su trabajo como miembro de la Familia Vongola y no debía permitirlo.

Todo era un maldito problema, la sensual Haru, los imbéciles que la rodean, Alexias, sus propias frustraciones.

– O lo resuelvo o me vuelvo loco.

.

– Quien la acompañara será Lambo en lugar de Gokudera –Informo Tsuna con una leve sonrisa, los Vindicel se extrañaron pero Haru ni se inmuto– Gokudera no podrá realizar esta misión.

– No creo que entienda, pero tener al peli plateado cerca puede ayudar –Comento Bermuda con una mirada afilada en dirección a una molesta Haru– No nos preocupa la escena de anoche, puede enviar a Gokudera, que una mujer no se interponga en los asuntos de la mafia –Aconsejo ahora mirando a Tsuna quien permaneció serio– Esa niña es un peligro para la familia Vongola, lo mejor sería eliminarla o apartarla –Dijo con calma, todos los Vongola se sorprendieron ante esto– Aunque es solo un consejo.

– Por eso es que son mejores las prostitutas, no intervienen en lo que no les compete –Dijo Jager con tranquilidad– Y si molestan mucho con botarlas basta, buscas otra y ya.

– ¡Dios, gracias por no permitir que ese orangután me criara! –Exclama Haru al cielo– Que adopción tan conveniente –Termina ahora con una sonrisa arrogante sobre su padre quien le miraba de mala manera– Andando –Ordeno triunfante al pensar desviado y olvidado el tema.

– Aun no sé si quien ira será Gokudera –Tercio Bermuda con una sonrisa arrogante, Haru le mira con los ojos a medio cerrar y el ceño fruncido– ¿Hiciste las maletas?

– Siempre tengo una preparada –Responde el peli plateado con firmeza, Haru termina bufando y sale del salón, Hibari y Fran tras ella.

– Ahora si puedes decir por qué quieres que el vaya –Interroga Sessho con molestia.

– ¿Lo notaste, alguno lo noto? Haru gusta de Gokudera –Revelo con una sonrisa tranquila ante la sorpresa de Tsuna, Lambo, Reborn (Quien la disimulo) y Gokudera, únicos Vongola presentes– Pero he de aclarar que no por ese detalle dije que la niña es peligrosa –Agrego dándose la vuelta para partir– Yo si investigo a los que me rodean y a los que rodean de cerca a estos.

_Simplemente perfecto, entiéndase el cinismo._

.

.

.

Hasta acá llego.

El titulo no tiene que ver con la mayoría del capítulo pero... Por dios, esa frase me dio risa y eso que yo fui la que la pensó.

Claro, el ser fanática de gatos también cuenta.

El retraso, perdón por eso :p

Espero comentarios bellos y gracias por los ya dados ;)

Atte:

~**CoherenciaNula**~

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **KHR, así como sus personajes, le pertenece por copyrighta Amano. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener además de que habrá muchos spoiler.

**N/A:** Perdonen el retraso, again.

La trama de la historia **me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

.

.

.

_**Brilla 'Oscurita**_

_**Capítulo VI**_

**Scuro.**

.

.

.

La idea del gato rondaba en su mente como si ideara un plan perfectamente pensado. Lo divertido era que aun recordaba ese ridículo estudio que hicieron en suiza sobre el asunto de la felicidad y los gatos, estaba perfectamente claro en su mente, aun luego de meses de leerlo. En resumen, decían que solamente un gato era suficiente para crear una mujer feliz y con una estabilidad envidiable.

Luego de ello, se centro en buscar todo lo referente a gatos y mujeres solteras quedando sorprendida con el resultado.

_Mujeres independiente, inteligentes y exitosas, ellas eran las nuevas 'Solteronas con gatos'_

Pero aun se tenía el pensamiento de la 'Vida Fallida' ligada a mujeres con gatos, en el machismo en el cual se codeaba (Por que la mafia era un mundo machista, donde las mujeres son armas de seducción y, sobre todo, escasas por la falta de confianza en su poder o en su defecto eran las típicas amas de casa) no era muy diferente ese pensamiento entre los hombres.

Cuando estaba con el tema de los gatos, hace apenas unos cuantos meses, todo al que le preguntara su opinión sobre las mujeres y los gatos decía exactamente lo mismo.

– Solteronas.

Lo dijeron de muchas maneras, pero el mensaje fue el mismo, el fracaso de la mujer. Ahora lo ve mucho más estúpido que en aquella ocasión ¿Tengo un gato y estoy soltera es sinónimo de fracaso? ¡Por supuesto que no! Habían muchos factores que estaban implicados para que tu vida fuera un fracaso y en el caso de que no encuentre pareja nunca y viva con un gato ¿Qué? Eso no le hacía tener una vida de fracasada, los hombres actuales aun eran machistas y no soportaban el éxito y la gloria femenina, obviamente si eres de esas mujeres debes quedarte soltera porque sería un suplicio tener una relación con un ser machista de esos que abundan.

– ¿En qué piensas? –La pregunta monótona de Hibari le saco de sus pensamientos pero no quito su mirada aburrida de la ventanilla del Jet, con el rostro apoyado en su palma y la otra jugando con su cabello.

– Nada –Contesto sencillamente, sin inmutarse, avergonzándose interiormente por los pensamientos de "Mujer feminista dolida con una realidad que aun no ha vivido".

– Sabes que es imposible pensar en nada –Respondió aun con los ojos cerrados de manera serena y expresión fría.

El Jet privado de los Vindicel estaba decorado en blanco y negro donde el blanco era el color que resaltaba. A cada lado del Jet había un asiento que se encontraba de frente con otro, y más atrás había dos asientos, uno frente al otro, por un lado y por el otro un asiento alargado y pegado a la pared para 4 personas.

Haru y Hibari estaban sentado uno frente al otro al frente, en los dos puestos de al lado se encontraban Bermuda y Jager, Fran y Sessho estaban en los puestos individuales de atrás y Gokudera, Akane y Kotaru estaban en el asiento alargado.

Desde donde estaban Gokudera y Sessho podían ver a Haru, Sessho gracias a su altura.

– Quiero un gato –Dijo de improviso, ahora mirando fijamente a Hibari quien le una miraba confuso– A lo que lleguemos a Tokio necesito que me acompañes.

– ¿Puedo ir? –Pregunto Fran con su típico tono, Haru le sonríe de lado arrogante y rueda los ojos.

– Si te digo que no, me seguirás de todas maneras.

– Trataba de ser educado –Dijo Fran sin darle mucha importancia.

– ¿Por qué debo ir yo si tienes a Fran para que te acompañe? –Interrogo Hibari con frialdad, enviándole una mirada aburrida a la castaña.

– A todas estas, ¿Por qué quieres un gato? –Pregunto Jager con curiosidad.

– Mujer con gatos solo puede ser para solteronas –Murmuro Gokudera con soltura, casi sin notarlo.

La mirada de todos se poso sobre él, tanto Jager como Kotaru y Sessho asintieron con firmeza, Akane en cambio frunció el ceño y Haru fulmino a todos con la mirada.

– Actualmente una mujer soltera, joven y con un gato tiene más estabilidad emocional que una mujer con pareja –Explico Haru con determinación– Son sinónimo de éxito, inteligencia e independencia en todo sentido –Siguió con una ceja enarcada con arrogancia– Los gatos hacen más feliz a las mujeres que los hombres –Culmino volviendo su vista hacia la ventanilla, con el rostro alzado orgullosamente y unas sonrisa prepotente adornando sus labios.

– Yo antes tenía un gato –Comento Akane con aparente desinterés mientras se aleaba de Kotaru y volvía su mirada al otro lado con aburrimiento, ignorando al joven a su lado- ¿Qué hombre desea a una mujer más fuerte e inteligente?

– Ninguno –Respondió Haru con una cínica sonrisa– Por eso es que prefiero un gato que una relación con cualquiera de los acá presentes –Ante lo ultimo miro a Hibari y le sonríe radiante– Excepto tu, Kyoya-onii-san –Agrego con ternura.

– Tonta –Murmuro Hibari con desinterés mirando por la ventana, pero viendo la reacción molesta de los hombres presentes que le hizo sonreír, solo un poco, con orgullo.

– Estúpida mujer –Mascullo entre dientes Gokudera molesto– Preferir un gato que a un hombre, solterona –Siguió farfullando molesto, Akane solo amplia una sonrisa maliciosa.

– Haru, nos puedes hablar un poco de tu infancia –Cuestiono en tono exigente el líder Vindicel, Jager le mira de reojo alzando una ceja– Algo que nos indique la presencia de estas personas que mataron a tus padres.

– La verdad no hay mucho por decir, no recuerdo algún acontecimiento de mi infancia que pensara extraño.

– Estabas con los Vongola, ¿no se te ocurre algún acontecimiento extraño? –Pregunto Jager extrañado.

– Eran sucesos normales, acordes a la situación y la cercanía a la familia –Respondió con fastidio.

– ¿Y tus padres? –Ahora pregunto Sessho– ¿No te prohibieron que te les acercaras, no te regañaron por las desaparecidas?

– Siempre confiaron en mí a pesar de mi actitud infantil, decían que nada me pasaría –respondió con seriedad, no le gustaba que tocaran el tema de sus padres, le amargaba el alma. Hibari frunció el ceño y miro a Haru con atención.

– No te ofendas –Hablo Hibari con frialdad– Pero creo que ellos sabían algo, recuerdo perfectamente que cuando murieron tú gritaste algo...

– "Debimos irnos, como ellos querían, no debí obligarlos a quedarnos" –Recito Haru amargamente en sus pensamientos, cerrando los ojos con dolor– Por favor, necesito dormir –Dijo mientras se colocaba los audífonos y cerraba los ojos.

Todos le observaron en silencio, algunos extrañados y otros desconfiados.

Si lo que sospechaba Hibari era cierto, si sus padres sabían que era ella desde un principio, si murieron protegiéndola, los que estaban detrás de esto la pasarían sumamente mal.

Sin poder controlarlo, comenzó a ser rodeada por su niebla oscurecida hasta estar totalmente envuelta en ella, como una crisálida. La oscuridad, su hogar, su refugio, su punto protector.

La mirada de un gato se alojo en su mente, pero duro solo un parpadeo. Ojos celestes muy pálidos, pupila tan oscura como la niebla que le rodeaba, ojos que se asemejan a la frialdad, ojos que iba acorde a su alrededor.

_¿Por qué siempre un gato en su mente?_

Trato de desechar los pensamientos sobre gatos, simplemente apartarlos, pero la imagen, la mirada le taladraba, le recordaba, le llego a atormentar a medida que deseaba desecharla con mas furor.

Un quejido fue emitido por sus labios al tiempo que abría los ojos con un respiro profundo, sus ojos se abrieron a desorbita cuando observo los ojos celestes frente a si, como levemente un peso se hacía sobre su regazo.

Quedo paralizada.

– Tus sentimientos están a flor de piel –Hablo el animal, mostrando sus afilados y blanquecinos dientes en una sonrisa ampliada aunque maliciosa.

Sus pulmones se contrajeron para quedar sin oxigeno, intento respirar pero se le hizo complicado, sentía como su niebla se disipaba para dejar entrar un poco de iluminación, dejándole ver el pelaje abundante y brilloso, perfecto azabache.

_Gato negro de ojos celestes, un gato perfecto, un gato hermoso._

– ¿Qué eres? –Exigió Haru, intentando sonar segura pero su voz se flaqueo mostrando su nerviosismo.

– Soy un gato, soy tu creación –Respondió aun con la sonrisa pintando su rostro felino– Algo cambio, tus sentimientos hicieron posible mi formación.

– ¡¿Puedo crear criaturas también?! –Casi grito, totalmente alarmada mientras hacía tambalear al gato sobre su regazo.

– Criaturas adaptadas a la oscuridad, no las crea, solo las hace aparecer pues existen desde tu propia concepción –Respondió con calma, sin inmutarse ante el revuelo de la chica.

– ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

– Soy una criatura creada para ti, un guardián, se todo sobre usted y sobre lo que sientes pues fui entrenado por más de 1 años para ello –Respondió ahora con una sonrisa más leve pero con el mismo porte altivo, digno de un gato– Se de tu ira, impotencia y, sobre todo, tu ilustre confusión.

– No sé ni por qué me sorprendo, ya no se que esperar –Se lamento un poco, relajando su cuerpo contra el asiento y comenzando a acariciar el lomo de la criatura quien lo recibió gustoso– ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

– No tengo, debe colocarme un nombre. Las personas que me capacitaron le concedieron a usted esa dicha –Ella guardo silencio, sin dejar de acariciarlo.

– Scuro –Murmuro con una sonrisa.

– Significa oscuro ¿Verdad? –Sonríe ampliamente– Me agrada, principessa.

– ¿Princesa? –Pregunto extrañada.

– Eres la princesa de la oscuridad, la reina de la noche, eres la mujer que domina las tinieblas.

Apenas termino ella parpadeo y toda la niebla que le rodeaba fue absorbida por su cuerpo, mostrándose ante todos los que le acompañaban, le miraron curiosos y se sorprendieron ante el gato.

– ¿Haru? –Pregunto Jager extrañado.

– Lume está detrás de usted, la desean –Siguió sin inmutarse– Los Vindicel son sus guardianes, son sus lacayos como yo mismo lo soy.

– ¿Qué mierda pasa acá? –Exclamo Gokudera alterado y confundido, el felino le dirige una mirada por sobre el hombro y borra su seriedad, transmutándola en una sonrisa amplia.

– Debes cuidarla y sus deseos deben compaginar, solo así ella estará a salvo de la Luz, de Lume –Comento antes de desaparecer en un remolino oscuro, similar al usado por Haru.

Todos guardaron silencio aun sorprendidos.

– Haru –Hablo Hibari por fin.

– Princesa de la oscuridad, reina de la noche, mujer que domina las tinieblas –Repitió Haru un poco perdida con mirada ausente– ¿Quién mierda son los Lume?

.

Era curiosa la situación en la que estaba involucrada, siendo resguardada para no ser corrompida, cuando se tiene el pensamiento de que lo oscuro no puede ser corrompido aparece el argumento que te deja perplejo.

_La luz corrompe a la oscuridad._

Era un pensamiento general el asociar a la Luz con todo lo bueno y bello de la vida, así como asociar a la oscuridad con la maldad. Entonces aparece ella siendo la diferencia, porque se olvidaron que siempre existe la diferencia, la excepción ante lo cotidiano y normal.

Scuro le dejo unas cuantas dudas, pero no le llamaría hasta saber las preguntas exactas, no le llamaría hasta que todo el que la rodeara no le vigilara con esa persistencia enfermiza. Hasta que Jager dejara de atosigarla con preguntas, que Sessho dejara de seguirla proclamándose guardián de su seguridad (Virginidad), hasta que Hibari y Fran dejaran de turnarse para acompañarla a donde sea que caminara, hasta que Gokudera dejara de observarla como una extraña, como un bicho misterioso que amerite un estudio.

Su vida había cambiado otra vez, con ella también cambio su aspecto. Ahora vistiendo una camisa manga larga blanca con los primeros botones sueltos y sobre ella un blaiser negro, una falda entallada a su figura por encima de la mitad del muslo en conjunto e unas medias de nylon negras semitransparentes y unas zapatillas negras de medio tacón.

Su cabello era más corto en la parte de atrás conservando su fleco al frente y los mechones a los lados. Irradiaba más seriedad tanto en aspecto como en su mirada, la sensualidad no le abandonaba aunque ahora era una más madura y reservada.

Le llevaban a un ritmo acelerado, entrenamiento e interrogatorio, sometiéndola a todo método para sonsacar información que ella pueda pasar por alto anteriormente, exigiendo la presencia del gato, de su gato negro.

Ella no lo llamaría, aunque lo viera todas las noches cuando se enclaustraba en su habitación para dormir, el aparecía para dormir a su lado, para que ella cayera dormida mientras acaricia su sedoso pelaje.

En silencio, sin interactuar palabras, el solo estaba allí para alegrarla, para que equilibrara sus sentidos, para que ella acariciara su pelaje y se durmiera de manera profunda.

– ¿Ser especial debe ser bueno, verdad? –Pregunto en susurros una noche en que, por más que acariciara su pelaje, no lograba conciliar sueño alguno.

– Solo trae muchas complicaciones cuando se es especial en sí, cuando se es especial para la persona que tú ves como especial es feliz, allí si es bueno y casi perfecto –Le contesto con su voz arrogante y llena de seguridad.

– Me gusta tu arrogancia, creo que me reconforta más que un tono cálido y dulzón –El gato ríe en respuesta, ella solo sonríe mientras guarda silencio– Yo soy un experimento ¿Verdad?

El silencio respondió por sí solo, ella no le miro aunque supo que el ya no sonreía.

– Creo que... Más bien eres la evolución de la llama.

– Una llama manipulada de alguna manera por esa organización, me imagino –Completo la chica con calma– No te preocupes –Siguió serena– Por más que decores la respuesta esta será la misma a la final, soy un experimento.

.

Las mentes alteradas nunca darán con la respuesta acertada, antes tendrán que padecer los errores de su impaciencia para dar con la verdad, con la realidad. Las mentes confundidas en cambio, nunca terminan de decidir o responder, las preguntas que formulen se irán acumulando con tal rapidez que no dejaran lugar a respuesta, las pocas que se obtienen no son analizadas de manera profunda antes de que se lancen otro conjunto más de respuestas.

Gokudera ciertamente era una mezcla, su mente era primordialmente alterada e impulsiva pero ahora era una mente con dejes de confusión.

No hallaba respuesta satisfactoria y seguía formulando preguntas, y preguntas, y más preguntas. Las analizaba profundamente de la manera más conveniente y seguía con más preguntas. Pero entre tanto pensamiento, el hilo que los unía era el mismo.

_Haru Miura, la mujer estúpida._

Los Vongola, Varia y Dino comenzaron sus investigaciones sobre Lume, lo que pareciera fuera una organización, pero esta también parecía ser una organización fantasma. Lo que estaban seguros era que de la mafia Italiana y Japonesa no eran parte, a pesar de tener nombre italiano.

Pero algo se les hizo muy extraño, los padres adoptivos de Haru no tienen registro de una vida antes del nacimiento de Haru, aunque sea no en Japón como le habían dicho a Haru. Nunca vivieron en el campo, no tienen registro de nacimiento. La familia Miura apareció de la nada con el nacimiento de Haru y en el acta de nacimiento de Haru se establecía que tenía 5 meses al momento del registro.

Con la madre biológica de Haru ocurrió de la misma manera, mejor dicho peor, con ella no lograron encontrar absolutamente nada, solo una noticia en el periódico que la da por fallecida en una habitación de un motel luego de pasado el año de nacida Haru.

_No hay lapida, acta de defunción, nada._

Entre las familias conocedoras de la particularidad de Haru existía una conmoción tensa que les tenia absortos y perplejos.

Bermuda entrenaba a Haru por las mañanas hasta el medio día, Sessho le acompañaba la mayor parte del tiempo por no decir siempre, Jager entrenaba con ella por las noches, Akane era quien cocinaba y la única persona con la que Haru hablaba de manera suelta además de Kotaru, Fran y Hibari siempre estaban en los alrededores observando a Haru y cuando ella deseaba salir de la Guardia siempre había una discusión.

Haru permanecía las 24 horas del día en la guardia desde hace 7 meses.

– Puede volverse loca –Comento Akane con molestia y el ceño fruncido, Kotaru le tomo del hombro en señal de calma y ella lo aparto aun molesta– Ella es una persona, necesita salir de este maldito encierro.

– No puede, no hasta saber quiénes son los jodidos Lume –Tercio Sessho enojado.

– Debemos protegerla –Hablo esta vez Hibari con su típica frialdad.

– Pero tampoco pueden tenerla como una rata de laboratorio –Apoyo Kotaru– Debe salir y refrescar su mente.

– Es muy peligroso –Contesto Jager alzando la voz.

Y así continuaron, todos discutiendo en la mesa, mientras Haru comía serenamente su comida. A su lado siente la presencia del felino y sonríe para sí mirándole de reojo.

– Cuando usted quiera –Murmuro Scuro con una sonrisa arrogante plasmada en su rostro.

Luego de dicha esas palabras, Haru comienza a emanar niebla oscura de manera sutil. Una sonrisa cínica acompaña sus actos y el ultimo que pudo ver fueron los ojos verdes de Gokudera, asombrado, perplejo. Antes de desaparecer, siente un agarre en su antebrazo.

Al volver a abrir los ojos, el agarre en su antebrazo continuaba, observa extrañada el lugar y encuentra la mano masculina tomándola, sigue el recorrido y termina su mirada en el mirar verde.

– Gokudera –Murmura asombrada, se quita el agarre mientras se aparta unos pasos.

El platinado pestañeaba confundido, mira a su alrededor encontrándose en un parque de reserva natural, rodeado de bambús. Estaban sobre un camino de asfalto envejecido con un cercado con palos de bambú que limitaba el camino de la arboleda de bambú, un ambiente hermoso. El sonido del ulular de las hojas golpeadas unas con otras por el viento, el canto de las aves, era simplemente hermoso.

– ¿Dónde estamos? –Pregunto Gokudera perplejo, posando su vista sobre Haru y el minino quienes le miraban sin cambio en sus facciones.

– El bosque Arashiyama, en Kyoto –Contesto Scuro– Exactamente la parte más alejada del camino que se transita.

– Es peligroso –Fue lo que dijo Gokudera con el ceño fruncido, Haru voltea los ojos y le ignora, comenzando a caminar mientras admiraba todo a su alrededor.

– No crean que por tenerla encerrada los Lume no darán con ella –Contesto Scuro aun en su sitio frente a Gokudera.

– ¿Quiénes son los Lume? –Pregunto el platinado aun con su mirada sobre la castaña quien se detuvo para acariciar el tronco de un bambú no muy alejado de donde ellos estaban.

– Organización que va contra la mafia, aun cuando sus operaciones sean igual de corruptas y cuestionables moralmente –Contesto con calma– En el mundo siempre hay bien y mal, pero con los años se puede mal formar.

– Quieres decir que es una organización que comenzó siendo Luz pero se volvió oscuridad –Argumento por el felino, quien asintió.

– Fue la primera organización contra la mafia, pero así como la mafia se ha ido transformando a lo que hoy es, los Lume lo han hecho –Explico con calma– La madre biológica de Haru fue parte de la organización, una agente infiltrada.

– Entonces... –Interrumpió confundido.

– Ella solo debía sacar información de los Vindicel –Respondió con seriedad– Algo no salió como debía y salió embarazada de Haru, la organización no debía enterarse por lo que acudió a Jager y este no le creyó.

– ¿Cómo termino con los Miura? –Pregunto ahora.

– Los Miura eran agentes de Lume, encubiertos también, muy amigos de la madre de Haru y como no estaban de acuerdo con ciertos aspectos de la organización la ayudaron –Siguió con seriedad, ahora caminando para seguir de cerca a Haru quien comenzaba a caminar– La escondieron de la organización el tiempo necesario y luego simularon el asesinato, pero quedaron marcados por la organización.

– Quiere decir que la madre de Haru aun vive ¿O me equivoco?

– No sé nada de ella actualmente, fui entrenado por la madre de Haru hasta que se hizo el registro de Haru como una Miura.

– ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

– Tengo la peculiaridad de saber y sentir lo que Haru siente, soy la criatura nocturna de la sabiduría y el equilibrio –Respondió con arrogancia– Una noche que la señora estaba alterada logro también alterar a Haru y yo aparecí, desde ese día me entrenaron para este día.

– Esto se complica más a medida que se saben los detalles ¿Haru sabe esto?

– No quiere saberlo por los momentos, pero tiene el pensamiento firme de que es un experimento, ella solo es la evolución de la llama... No es un experimento –Tercio Scuro con seriedad– Le molesta cuando la miras como una anomalía...

– Yo no... –Interrumpió Gokudera contrariado.

– Ella lo ve de esa manera, no puedo hacer nada contra ello aun cuando creo saber lo que pasa por tu mente cuando le miras fijamente –Murmuro con una sonrisa socarrona, adelanto de un salto llegando junto a Haru quien le miro con tranquilidad.

– Te cae bien –Afirmo Haru.

– A usted también, sabe que él es una persona confiable –Contesto con una sonrisa ladeada.

– Regresaremos al atardecer –Informo Gokudera simulando serenidad, aunque se notaba su incomodidad– Yo me ocupo de dar informe a los Vindicel –Concluyo con un tono brusco.

Ante esto Haru sonríe, recordando su adolescencia junto al platinado. No le contesto nada y siguió su camino junto a Scuro, Gokudera le seguía unos pasos atrás observándola a ella mientras Haru observaba el bambú.

Siguieron caminando hasta que comenzaron a dar con otras personas que al igual que ellos transitaban por los caminos del bosque de bambú. El silencio del bosque y el ulular de las hojas se vieron ahora acompañados por los murmullos y risas sueltas de los transeúntes.

Haru sonreía al mirar a los niños correr, sonreía al ver las bicicletas pasar, las parejas abrazarse, los amigos reír.

Continuaron así hasta volver a verse solos en el largo trecho, sin un alma a demás de ellos a la vista.

– Gracias –Dijo Haru con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, mirando por sobre su hombro al platinado.

Gokudera se detuvo asombrado, paralizado. Recordó las palabras de Bermuda antes de que partieran de la mansión Vongola, puede que Haru si sintiera cierta atracción por él, un típico amor-odio. Desecho la idea y asintió restándole importancia.

Un sonido les alerta y ambos activan sus sentidos.

– ¿Escuchaste? –Pregunto Gokudera colocándose disimuladamente a su lado, la chica asiente y mira de reojo a su felino. Este desapareció entre la niebla oscura como suele hacerlo y Haru frunció el ceño ante ello.

– Scuro desapareció, esto no me gusta –Murmuro Haru seria.

– Vámonos a la guardia –Ordeno Gokudera tomándola por el antebrazo.

– ¿Así de pronto? –Escucharon el sonido de una voz masculina resonar por entre el bosque, el eco logro deformar el sonido pero pudieron sentir la seguridad y burla en el tono.

Haru inmediatamente creó una barrera con su niebla, esparciéndola con gran velocidad para resguardar los alrededores. Dejo unos cuantos lugares en la parte de arriba para la iluminación y que Gokudera pudiera estar atento. Al tiempo, la chica realizo un sondeo del área con su llama, mayor fue su sorpresa al no encontrar rastro alguno de enemigo.

– No puedo localizarlo con mis sombras –Murmuro contrariada.

Un brazada de luz los cegó momentáneamente, Gokudera cubrió a Haru con su cuerpo y se hacia un ovillo contra ella para mayor resguardo.

– ¡Querida Principessa! –Tanto como Gokudera como la castaña guiaron su mirada al frente al reconocer la cercanía del origen de la voz.

Se sorprendieron, frente a ellos se encontraba un hombre notablemente fornido, de cabellos totalmente blancos y ojos tan celestes como el cielo mismo, Haru podría jurar que era aun más claro que el cielo. El hombre vestía un traje totalmente en blanco solo con un chaleco en negro, su cabello blanquecino se encontraba notablemente desordenado y por encima de los hombros dejando un fleco cubra ligeramente su ojo derecho.

Haru inspecciono al hombre detalladamente, su mandíbula cuadrada, sus pómulos, todo. Todo en ese hombre daba señales de masculinidad, como en ella solo había signos de femineidad.

– No deberías dejar que un plebeyo te toque de esa manera tan confianzuda, solo yo –Hizo una sonrisa arrogante– Tu príncipe, Sebastián Lume, puedo y tengo derecho de tocarte –Amplio su sonrisa tornándola lujuriosa– Tocarte toda.

Los mafiosos se quedaron perplejos ante lo dicho por el rubio de ojos celestes, Haru no se deja impresionar por más tiempo y ordena a su niebla envolverla totalmente para desaparecer junto al platinado.

Dejaron al rubio aun con su sonrisa arrogante, aspirando el aroma de los residuos de niebla oscura que dejo Haru en el ambiente, debía disfrutarlos antes que estos también desaparecieran en cualquier momento para ir junto a su señora. Alzo una mano para tocar sin éxito una de la sepas de niebla que estaban frente a sí, sonríe con regocijo ante los vestigios de niebla oscurecida.

– Ya llegara el momento de tenerte, principessa.

.

.

.

Hasta acá llego.

Regrese mis nenes, además de tener la cuestión de las fechas y las fiestas...

NO TENIA INTERNET T_T

Lloraba amargamente por lo del internet, el capi está listo desde hace semanas

El retraso, perdón por eso :p

Espero comentarios bellos y gracias por los ya dados ;)

Atte:

~**CoherenciaNula**~

.

.

.


End file.
